HIS MUSE
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Bonnie, Fell in love with the Brilliant and Maniacal Artist Kai Parker. He put every ounce of pain into his art, and she became his art. Years of inflicted pain draws her to connect with Professor Salvatore. Bonnie needs to escape Kai before he becomes the death of her. (Dark themes and forms of abuse, please don't read if its not your thing *triggers*). [BAMON endgame] *HIATUS*
1. The Artist's way

**A/N So I started this idea from my story A WICKED GAME. From my dark mind; It follows an incident in that story, but it isn't going to follow that story. I just take the incident, and give it its own fic, different storyline, same premise. If you enjoy it, please write a review for continuance.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 ***UNBETA'd**

* * *

 **His muse**

She loved him for reason she couldn't bear to understand. Her life with him was a rollercoaster, but she was so used to it. She looked to him for guidance most of the time, when she was unsure of what to do. In her mind, she thought about leaving. She wanted to leave. She was more afraid of what it would mean for her if she did though. She had no one without him. Except Mona. Mona was the daughter they had together. He often used Mona to get her to stick around, he threatened Bonnie with taking Mona. She was okay with the idea of losing him, but not losing Mona.

"We have a thing to attend tonight."

"A thing?"

"Gala, Fine arts convention in LA."

"I can't go. I don't have a sitter for Mona."

"She can stay with the neighbor."

"Kai, no she can't. That lady is old and can barely hear."

"So, what? Now we can't go to this function, are we going to keep getting held back because of-"

"Because of our daughter? Yes. That is what happens when you become a parent."

"Damnit Bonnie!"

"Just go without me. Okay, go and have fun, because I know you want to anyways. Besides, you deserve this night. So much hard work you have put into your upcoming series. I am absolutely proud of you."

"Thank you Baby. You have definitely made this possible. Giving up your career to be my inspiration, my muse."

"Yeah." She said, with a half-hearted smile.

Bonnie was a model. WAS! Key word. Her life was amazing, she traveled, and mingled, and partied, and lived a fulfilled life. It wasn't her dream job, but it was a fun job. Then she got swept off of her feet into a passionate, type rendezvous with exhibitionist, and artist Kai Parker.

She fell in love with his passion. The way Kai viewed the world, made Bonnie see the dim light she held to his candle of life. His mind was filled with everything grey. Kai was the in-between, the idea of possibilities. There was no absolute in his life, except for Bonnie. The world was a place that acknowledged Kai's art, and not so Kai. He wanted every untold story told, every focal point blurred. She loved his attention to detail in his paintings. The way he made diminutive things grand. That was Kai. He was passionate about his craft. Most would say more than anything in his life. Then he met Bonnie, and became passionate about her. So much so, he rarely let her out of his site. Her modeling career back-peddled to his artistic view. She became his muse. Everything he did, involved her. She was a reflection of his art.

Unfortunately, she became the brunt end of his artistic emotion.

Like a true artist, he was tortured and pained. He was afflicted by his demons. His outlet was his art. She became his art. His series of photos tend to be photos of Bonnie. The pain he felt emotionally, became the pain she felt physically. His series was big in Europe. He had yet to make a noticeable mention in the American Art circuit. European Art took more risks, there was less politically correctness. He would die trying to become a famous American artist though.

-An hour later -

"Have I ever told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes. But maybe you should tell our daughter. She doesn't hear it enough."

"MONA!" He called out to her. "Hey my little angel. Did you know daddy loves you very much?"

The little girl smiles. "I do, I love you and mommy very much." He looks at his girlfriend with hazed eyes. Part of him understands the reason Bonnie looks at him with pain in her eyes, the other part, believes her pain is just a mere expression of her soul baring itself, unconsciously.

"I need to take a mental picture of you right now. Actually stay right there babe. Don't move."

He runs and grabs one of his cameras. Points it at her from the side of her, snapping the picture of a mother, looking lost, at her adoringly, happy child, who will never understand the pain she hides.

"Damnit Bonnie, you can't help but to always be a picture of perfection for me."

Kai kisses Bonnie, and she half kisses back, and he leaves for the Gala.

* * *

"Hey baby girl, let's pic a Pixar movie to watch."

"Let's see, Toy Story, Inside Out, Incredibles, or Brave?"

"Super, supers. Mama!"

"Okay, Incredibles it is." Mona liked calling the Incredibles movies, Supers, because the characters were super heroes.

"Let's see what topping for our popcorn, Caramel, chocolate, or nacho cheese?"

"Shocklet!"

Bonnie laughs. The innocence of her daughter is the bright spot in her day. The sun to her flower, the water to her un-nurtured garden.

They pop the popcorn a, sit on the couch in the family room and watch the movie. The condo they live in is still the size for a couple without kids. Bonnie begs Kai to get a bigger place so their daughter has more room to play and live. She can't even go outside, because they have a balcony on the 20th floor. But he is gone so much, that its mostly just Bonnie and Mona at home anyway.

Kai may not let Bonnie out of sight very often, but he sure doesn't mind leaving her home alone, while he mixes and mingles. Not to mention the times that Bonnie is unable to leave the house because she has to wait until her bruises fade, or her cuts heal.

The two girls fall asleep watching the movie. A drunk Kai comes stumbling in around 3 am. He doesn't handle his liquor so well after 2 am, and Bonnie doesn't choose to deal with him. She feigns being sleep. She refuses to let him know she is awake.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?"

She is still faking it.

Kai walks up to shake her shoulder," B-B-Bonnie!" He says stumbling over words an spitting at the same time.

"BONNIE"

"Kai, "She whispers. "Go to bed you are going to wake up Mo. Get out of here."

"Come to bed with me."

"No. I can't leave Mona here on the couch alone, and I can't wake her up because she will have a hard time getting back to sleep."

"I'm Horny though."

"Okay, go ahead and give yourself a stranger in the bathroom. And keep it down, please. We are trying to sleep."

"He looks at her rolling his eyes. Bonnie, I'm being very patient. Get up. Let's go."

"Kai, seriously? Not tonight."

"Bonnie, if you don't get up, I am going to flip my lid, and Mona will wake up. And you will be wishing you came to the room when I asked."

"Gotdamn you Kai."

"Save it for the bedroom baby."

She gets up, and follows him to the bedroom. "Hurry up Kai, before Mo falls off of the couch."

"Shut up." He says.

"Don't talk to me that way."

"Take your clothes off."

She takes her clothes off. "You are so beautiful baby. My inspiration. My everything. Come here. Let me love on you."

She shuffles over to him. She's annoyed and wants no parts of his drunk hands on her body.

He's a pervert when he's drunk. He's gropey and grabby. And Aggressive.

Before she can say anything he's pounding into her from the back. She buries her head into the pillow to keep from screaming and waking Mona. He'll be quick, she knows it. They haven't had sex in two weeks, he should cum quickly she thought. She was wrong. He pounded into her for over an hour, and then collapsed. She pushed him off of her, and went to the bathroom to clean her body up quickly. She opened the Medicine cabinet and took a Percocet, knowing she had to wake up in 4 hours, and that she would be in pain from Kai's rough technique. She wanted to get back to Mona before she woke up. She made it to her just in time. She grabs her daughter and they snuggle on the couch again. Bonnie cries herself to sleep, because this is the only time she can cry. When Mona is sleep and Kai is drunk.


	2. Back to school

**HIS MUSE**

 *** I do not own these characters.**

"I was thinking of signing up for a class at the community center, and taking a workshop."

"What? Why baby?"

"Well, because I really miss writing, and I also miss working. I think me taking a writing class would be something for me to look forward to."

" What about Mona?"

"What about her? You are her father Kai. Can you not watch her so that I can do something for myself? Sheesh."

"Bons, it isn't that serious. I mean it. Stop getting all attitudey about it."

"I am not, it's just that you always expect me to be the one to make the arrangements for Mona, and I want to have my own life too Kai. You do a lot without us, I need my time too."

"That is fine Bonnie."

"Anyways, there is a seminar today, that I can still make if I leave now. Or there is a recitation later tonight, that the professor is giving for people interested in taking his workshop. But I kind of want to wait until later and go. I have no time to really get ready right now. Plus, Mona needs some dinner."

"I hungwee moma."

"I know, come her nana." Her nick name for Mona.

When Mona is cranky, a quick way to calm her down is to sing her a song.

"The itsy bitsy spider, went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain so the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, again." Every song Bonnie sang to Mona had hand motions to go along with the lyrics.

"I have to go meet Luke about some art show coming up. I'll be back later."

"How much later Kai?"

"Not much Bons."

"Well I need the car, and I need you to watch Mona for me so that I can go to this recitation later on. I need to leave her no later than 6:00 the traffic will be terrible."

"Bonnie, I heard you. The sooner I leave now the sooner I can be back."

"Two hours Kai, you have two hours. Don't screw me over Kai, it is my last opportunity to sign up."

"Bonnie, I got you."

Bonnie made Mona lunch and proceeded to get ready hoping Kai showed up on time. It had been two hours and Mona was sleep. Bonnie knew he was going to screw her over. She already had Mona dressed and ready just in case. She put the small child in her stroller and proceeded to walk to the bus stop, and caught it to the Metro link.

When she arrived she had barely made cut off time before the doors were going to be locked. All eyes were on her as she was the only parent in the room with a small child. After a minute or so, when she is done shuffling along the community center room, she found a seat in the back and sat quietly, praying Mona didn't decide it was a good night to be in a mood.

"So my job is to pull out your creativity, in any way that I can. These journals I will pass out. Everyone needs to write in these journals daily. Whatever you want to write. But every night because it is an essential part of the course, so don't take these little journals for granted. They hold a big part of your grade on them."

Bonnie can barely see the man talking because she is too far to the back of the room, and it is a rather large room. "Also, at the Glass House, they do open readings every Friday night. Yes, you get extra credit for reading there, but only on point. However, it is great experience to get an audience to be honest with you about your writing style. So that about wraps it all up. Please make sure to come and see me if you were late. I have to get you signed in and give your paper work to you."

Bonnie waits for most of the people to shuffle out of the room. She stands by and gathers her things. As soon as she realizes the room is almost empty she walks up to the professors table.

"Hi, I am sorry I was late, as you can see I brought an unexpected guest."

"I see that. You know she won't be able to attend class with you, right?" He laughs.

"Yes, I apologize. It is just that, her dad, left me hanging again, and I really wanted to be here, and he knew that. I know it is no excuse, but I just needed to get here."

"Wow. I am sorry. Hopefully he is okay, otherwise, he sounds like a grade A jerk."

"Hmm." She kind of laughs at his remark, because he was so accurate.

"Well, here is all of your paperwork. The syllabus, the calendar, the class dates, and that should just about cover it. Make sure you sign in here, your name printed, your phone number and your email address. My information is on the syllabus; in case you need to get ahold of me. Especially about assignment deadlines. I am very strict on my deadlines. You look very overwhelmed miss."

"It is because I am. I haven't been in a college class in almost 4 years, so I am very lost. But don't worry I will figure it out. I admire your work by the way. I bought your book about processing grief, it really helped me get through the death of my grams and my dad. And my abandonment issues with my mom, "She laughs. "Ugh, I sound like such a stereotype walking in here right. My gosh, I need to go. Thank you for not being a total jerk to me when I was late, I know some professors can be."

"Well, I can be an ass hole. To be who deserve it. I don't think you do. Don't be so hard on yourself. Okay."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

"You look familiar; do I know you from somewhere?"

"I doubt it; I don't get out of my house much."

"Really, why is that?"

"Transportation issues."

"Oh, okay. Well hopefully you have it all worked out for classes next week. I look forward to seeing you Miss?"

"Bennett, Bonnie Bennett."

"Miss, Bennett. Have a good night."

"Thank you."

Bonnie proceeds to stroll herself and Mona out of the building and she walks towards the bus stop. She sits and pulls out a book and begins reading waiting for her bus. It is after 9pm at night and Professor Salvatore sees her and her daughter sitting outside still.

"Miss Bennett, you need a ride?"

"Oh, no. my bus should be here in about three minutes."

"It's really no trouble though. I can give you a ride."

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Listen, I will take you and your daughter home, I don't like the idea that you are out here waiting like this."

"Thanks. I guess if it won't be a problem."

"Not at all."

He proceeds to take her home and as they pull up to the condominiums Kai is pulling into the parking garage and see her get out of the car of a man he has never seen before, with their daughter. He takes his time going to her, he waits until Bonnie walks inside of the building the guy pulls off. Then he walks up behind her.

"Hey Bons, so you getting rides home now? Form other men? He yells at Bonnie causing her to walk back outside."

"No Kai, that was the professor, He felt bad about me catching the bus so late at night, no thanks to you, and are you drunk again? I can't believe this."

Salvatore was at the red light and happened to glance back and observe Bonnie who had walked back outside, and a guy looked like he was yelling at her. A car from behind him began honking the horn because the light turned green.

Something told him she may not come back to class.


	3. The Professor's way

**A/N I do not own these characters please enjoy.**

* * *

 **HIS MUSE**

A week passes and Bonnie finds herself excited to start class. She got Kai's sister Jo, and her husband Alaric to agree to watch Mona while she takes her classes three nights a week, and on his way home Kai would pick her up from his sister's house. Bonnie was excited, and hardly worried about what she was wearing or how her hair looked. She threw on some jeans with a t-shirt that said Parlez-vous Français. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on some black-rimmed cat-eye glasses. She threw on some old knit sweater and white chuck tailors high tops. She had such a tomboy side to her. But you'd never know, because Kai dresses her up like a doll everywhere they go together.

The course was at the Community center, but it was offered by the Professor Salvatore Pro bono, he paid for the services, required for the students. He didn't need the money, but he needed to find himself a writer. Someone, raw and talented that had no actual literary experience in college writing. He didn't want a tainted mind. He wasn't finding anyone at the University, everything the students did was too rigid among university writing guidelines, and because of that they were unable to tap into their natural thought process.

"Miss. Bennett. It is nice to see you made it to class, sans baby." He says smiling at her.

"Oh, you remembered me? Yeah. I am stoked to be here. I can't believe I am actually here."

Her enthusiasm excited him. "You write?"

"Well, I mean, I am not a professional, no! Honestly I hate the structure that come with writing, it has never been easy for me. But I realize that I will do what it takes to write again, or I should say, become a writer."

"You are a writer if you believe you are. You don't need a professor, or a text book to tell you that."

"Right. Well, regardless, I feel a part of something and I needed this."

He knew from her words he had to be on the lookout for her and her skills.

"Well, we should be getting started here soon, I look forward to your work, Bonnie."

She smiles and walks to have a seat. She sits in the back of the classroom. She is embarrassed by her lack of educational skills in the past four years and doesn't want to embarrass herself.

"Does anyone know which writer is quoted saying, "Vitality shows in not only the ability to persist but the ability to start over?"

No one raised their hands. No one knew the answer. Which is why Bonnie didn't want to sit in front and embarrass herself.

"This is good. I didn't expect anyone to know. The writer is F. Scott Fitzgerald. Does anyone know who he is?"

No one knows. These are all regular people from the community, that have no collegiate backgrounds. He needed people who were untold, just like this group. "No one?"

"He is the author of The Great Gatsby." Bonnie said.

"That is absolutely correct Miss Bennett. He is one of the Great American Novelists of all time. In my humble opinion."

Bonnie looked inquisitively at the beautiful man speaking. He as kind of mesmerizing.

"This class is nothing about F. Scott Fitzgerald, it is about you. As writers. Untapped and untold. This course is not about that the writers that have come and gone, but the teachings they have left us with to be the writers of the future. Literature is lost in reality television, and social media. No one wants to read anymore."

Bonnie can't help but to feel his passion as he speaks.

"The art of writing is losing a battle in the stolen pursuit to quick fix entertainment. Stories that start and end without a purpose. People who matter nothing to changes the world needs to see, or connections people need to make. The art is lost in a time capsule and left in the 20th century. We are going to open those time capsules and we are going to reach into our past, and our present, and build our future. Our writing starts today. As F. Scott Fitzgerald said, "Vitality shows in not only the ability to persist but the ability to start over?"

She wanted to hug him for speaking that into her existence. She truly felt his words in her soul.

"If you consider yourselves writers, I know you are here because you have something to say. Something to let go of on that paper with the pen. Yes, we will be doing a lot of typing in this class, but I am a big fan of calligraphy and letter writing. I like to see that people can communicate the old fashioned way. These Journals are yours to keep to share with only me. We will communicate through these. Every entry will be you writing me a letter. I will not share this information with anyone. There is a written agreement inside that I have signed, you will sign it and pass it forward to me. I will keep these in your personal files."

When Bonnie receives her Journal, it is a simple black book. She smiles when she sees it, biting her lip and thinking about her possibilities. She is excited about something for the first time in a long time. Professor Salvatore takes notice and smirks at her.

"Do you prefer we call you Professor or Dr.?" A student asks.

"My PhD doesn't define me as a writer. I prefer you call me Damon; this is an informal class. If you feel more comfortable being formal, than Professor Salvatore is fine."

"Let's take a little time today to get to know one another. I will tell you about myself, and you can tell me about yourselves. I'll take your name that you preferred to be called by, and the important things about you, that make you, you."

He braces himself and begins.

"My name is Damon Salvatore; I am 32 years old. I was engaged and my fiancé died 4 years ago. She battled a drug addiction, and overdosed; she was pregnant with our child. I went into depression for a while and have since written two books. One about dealing with grief, and the other I have yet to publish, it is still in the works, so I am not at liberty to discuss it, sorry. I love to travel and cook. I finally want to start my life over, and move on. I am adventurous and I speak fluent Italian."

"You see that, I got personal. You don't have to get personal with me in front of the class. But I expect it in your journals. That was me proving you could trust me. I will not betray your confidence. Now, who is next?"

After countless people raised their hands and spoke, Bonnie was surprised to see how they opened up with no problems, especially MR. Salvatore. Her heart broke for him. She wasn't sure she could do it, not in front of everyone. Her life was too embarrassing and humiliating to live out loud. She would, however, talk about Mona. Mona was her light.

"That's is everyone except, that leaves you." He says looking at Bonnie.

Some of the compelling stories had Bonnie in tears. She wiped her eyes. And sat up, pulling her sweater low on her arms so that they were covering her fists as she held her hands to her chin to rest her head.

She took a deep breath and sat up, "My name is Bonnie. I don't have a name preference. Just don't call me Bons, I hate that. I used to model. I had a fun life, then I met someone, and we have a child who is my light. Her name is Mona. I named her after my favorite painting, and my favorite song. Mona Lisa. She is Mona-Lisa Bennett Parker. First name Mona-Lisa, Middle name Bennett, Last name Parker. I know it is long and she will hate me one day for it. But I believe I brought her in this world so she will change and save lives. She is almost four years old. She has saved my life."

Bonnie didn't even speak of Kai. She didn't speak of him at all. She didn't say much about her life either. What she did though, was give one of the most heart-breaking revelations Damon has ever seen and heard _. 'Her daughter saved her life.'_ He would remember that.

"Thank you Miss Bennett." They made eye contact, then she broke it suddenly.

After class was over, she got her things together and Damon walked up to her and said," Non parlo Francese, si parla Italiano?

"I'm sorry, what?" she laughed

"Your shirt."

"Oh," She laughed. "My boyfriend has dual citizenship there, our daughter was born there also."

"Crazy, you don't hear of that every day. Do you frequent France?"

"No. I have been a few times; He usually goes alone. He is an artist and his work seems to be popular there."

"Why don't you go with him?"

"Honestly it used to bother me, now I look forward to when he leaves." She laughs.

He notices her green eyes. They were uniquely colored, and he had never seen green eyes with hints of hazel. Her eyes look like little orbiting planets, sparkling like constellations. She was flawless. Plain and effortlessly pretty. The kind of pretty you hold on to because there weren't many girls who just looked like porcelain dolls.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Umm, maybe not, my boyfriend didn't really like that the last time."

He remembers the guy yelling at her. "Oh. Hmm. HE's jealous then?"

"He's a lot of things."

"Well, maybe if I meet him, introduce myself. He may feel less threatened. He is an artist; I wouldn't mind talking art with him. Maybe I should invite you guys over for dinner."

She deadpanned, this man wanted to invite she and Kai to his home and have dinner.

"My girlfriend will be there; he has nothing to worry about."

For a minute there she got her hopes up. But she had Kai, and she did love him, when he wasn't a dick.

"What do you say, let me drop you off so I can meet him."

"Okay, sure. As long as he doesn't feel threatened he should be fine."

That sounded scary to Damon but he left it alone. He was intent on meeting this asshole.

"And please, bring Mona, I would love to meet her officially. Last time I saw her she was sleep."

"Okay Mr. Salvatore." She smiled.

"Call me Damon, Bonnie."

They smiled at one another and then he took her home. When they got out, she walked him upstairs. She opened the door and Luckily Kai was taking pictures of Mona.

"Kai."

"Hey babe. How was class? You got home kind of quick."

"I am here with my professor."

"What the fuck Bons?"

"He is outside, he wanted to meet you. Invite us to dinner. Can I invite him in?"

He pushed her up against the wall. And whispered in her face angrily.

Damon heard the thud.

"You know I hate when you bring people over without telling me."

"You didn't answer your phone."

"Damnit, I left it in the car. Okay. He can come in."

She straightened out her clothes and Kai went to go flush his face with water he got really red.

Bonnie let Damon in to her home she shared with Kai. It was immaculate. Very expensive taste this kid had, Damon thought. Nowhere in the condo did it looked lived in by a man a woman and their three-year-old. It looked like a bachelor lived there. There were pictures of Bonnie everywhere though. Almost obsessive. Some of the most beautiful pictures he had ever seen. Photographs, sketches, and paintings. of Bonnie. He hadn't imagined Bonnie looking this way. She was obviously beautiful, but to no avail, these pictures were very raw, almost private.

One picture was from a back angle of Bonnie sitting up in her bed looking out a large window. She was nude with white silk sheets wrapped around her lower waist. Leaving just a hint of her crack showing, her entire spine, and the side of one of her beast. Her waist was small, and her hips were just wide enough for her height. It was very tasteful but very intimate. She was leaning back on her right wrist, and her head was turned to the right, as her hair dropped off of her right shoulder, her entire neckline from the left side was stretched and exposed. Her left arm was bent in the air as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked so beautiful and tranquil. It was a black and white photo.

There was another picture of Bonnie nude, holding her daughter. Mona had to be about two in the picture. They were both naked, facing each other, looking at each other smiling. Bonnie had her hair in a bun on the picture and Mona had her hair in a small curly, cinnamon colored fro. Their arms were wrapped around each other. It was also Black and white. It was lovely and so loving.

Another picture of Bonnie, reading a book. She had on a large grey-looking sweater, too big for her body. She had her glasses on and hair in a bun. She was sitting in a big comfortable chair, one leg bent under her body, the other bent upwards and she was leaning her elbow into it. Fist balled to the side of her temple, and the other hand holding open the book. Funny story, she was reading his, book; Damon's book in the picture. She was sitting in the chair next to a large window. The window that the picture was hanging next to, and the mustard colored chair right directly there, no wonder the photo was black and white. Damon thought looking at the ugly colored chair. He stared at the spot and thought about how she had sat there, reading his book, his words, his thoughts. Connecting with him mentally before he had even met her.

There were so many pictures of Bonnie, just as Damon began seeing more nudes, Kai and Bonnie walked back out of the bedroom. He didn't want to seem too over enthusiastic about seeing her naked. Although she was probably a sight to see. It was probably best he didn't make his rounds to those pictures because it may obscure his thoughts of his student when he had to still be her writing guide.

"Beautiful right?" Kai says as he walks out towards Damon.

"Yes, your home is very beautiful." Damon says, and introduces himself. "Damon Salvatore." He reaches to shake Kai's hand.

As Kai shook it, he spoke, "No not the home, the photos and paintings of my Bons?" He said. Now Damon realizes why she hates being called that. It sounded very pompous and condescending from his mouth.

"Oh, yes, these are beautiful pieces. You are very talented."

"I wish the American Art critics thought that. Fortunately for us, France is all about Malakai Parker, or we wouldn't be able to live this way."

"Well, this is a beautiful home, and you have beautiful work."

"And a beautiful girlfriend?" He asked smugly.

"Excuse me?" Damon retorted.

"My girlfriend is beautiful too. Don't you think. You seem awfully interested in her. Giving her rides home and such."

Damon laughs. "Los Angeles, is not a safe place for a woman, or a woman and child to be waiting to take a bus home at night. It's dangerous, for such a beautiful girl to be out there alone waiting for a bus. I have no problem giving her a ride home. It is on the way to my home anyways."

"Oh, yeah, where is that?"

"The hills, which is what brings me here. I wanted to invite you over for dinner, maybe pick your brain about some art. I'd like to maybe buy a piece off of you, for my own home. I just bought my place and my walls are bare. I figure my girlfriend and I could make you and Bonnie, and Mona dinner. Just a regular, night. Nothing major."

Kai was a little suspicious, but in the name of art, he was all about it.

"Okay, so who is cooking, you, or your girlfriend?"

"Probably both of us. We really enjoy cooking together."

"Oh, I never go in the kitchen, that is all Bonnie. Actually today I had to have her make dinner before she left, and put it away so I could heat it up or Mona might not have eaten." He laughs. "I suck at anything that isn't art."

"So you don't help keep this place immaculate?"

"No. Bonnie cleans the house every day from top to bottom. She is a live-in girlfriend. She has nothing better going on."

Damon's jaw clenched. He was starting to understand more about Bonnie than he would have imagined he got out of this meeting with Kai.

"Where does your daughter play?"

"Play, in this house? I don't think so. They watch movies and Bonnie does a lot of singing and mommy/daughter yoga with her. She loves Pixar."

"I see." He keeps making mental notes of this prick.

"Oh and she is pretty good at operating cameras. I taught her how to turn cameras on, take pictures, record videos, and capture moments for when daddy's not home. She actually takes some pretty rad pictures sometimes."

Damon was thoroughly fascinated by that part.

"You have any kids?" Kai asked.

"No. Afraid not."

"Good, don't do it anytime soon man. It is a lot of hard work and really, takes away a lot of trying to accomplish anything. In this lifestyle, I constantly have to make appearances and go to events. Bonnie never likes to ask people to watch Mona, so she stays home. I mean I love my daughter to death, but she has cut into some valuable time. Drives me crazy sometimes."

 _'_ _What an entire ass he is this guy, Damon thought_.'

"I am actually doing LA Arts Avant Garde, international exhibit for up and comers. It won't be a huge exhibit, but they apparently saw my series known as _'_ _tortured'_ and they want to showcase it to the international audience, and they want me to add a couple new pieces to it. If you think Bonnie is a beautiful girl, you should see this exhibit. It is an entire series on her." He smiles maniacally.

 _Why would he want anyone she knows to see her that way? It is just how his mind worked._

"Okay. Sounds like a plan, just have Bonnie shoot me the details." Damon says.

"Will do."

"Well I should get going. My girlfriend gets worried when it takes me too long to make it home."

"Sure thing. Let me get Bonnie, I think she is heating up her dinner."

When he gets Bonnie, he stays in the kitchen and begins looking for something of his. She comes back to the front room where Damon is and her mouth has food in it, but she is being as polite as she can by chewing with her mouth closed and hand covering it.

"Sorry," she says, "I was eating with Mona." She giggles.

"No worries, Bonnie. I will see you in class Wednesday. Have a good night. Oh and I will see you guys Friday night for dinner, or Saturday night?"

"I have a thing Saturday, so Friday works." Kai shouts from the kitchen as he drops some type of drugs into Bonnies drink, and she doesn't see.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the emission of Kai having plans on Saturday, and Damon notices.

"See you Wednesday Professor Salvatore."

"Please, just Damon." He smiles at her.

Bonnie walks him to the door. Forgetting to lock it, she walks to the kitchen to finish her drink and food.

When he leaves the apartment, Kai walks to the door and locks it. He turns to Bonnie slowly and she panics.


	4. The muse

**A/N CAUTION CAUTION! This chapter deals with graphic forms of abuse in the physical and sexual capacity I don't intend to offend anyone. Please don't read this chapter if this is not your preference. This chapter is an MA rating.**

 *** I do not own these characters**

 *** Without further Ado -**

* * *

 **HIS MUSE**

When he gets Bonnie, he stays in the kitchen and begins looking for something of his. She comes back to the front room where Damon is and her mouth has food in it, but she is being as polite as she can by chewing with her mouth closed and hand covering it.

"Sorry," she says, "I was eating with Mona." She giggles.

"No worries, Bonnie. I will see you in class Wednesday. Have a good night. Oh and I will see you guys Friday night for dinner, or Saturday night?"

"I have a thing Saturday, so Friday works." Kai shouts from the kitchen as he drops some type of drugs into Bonnies drink, and she doesn't see.

Bonnie rolls her eyes at the emission of Kai having plans on Saturday, and Damon notices.

"See you Wednesday Professor Salvatore."

"Please, just Damon." He smiles at her.

When he leaves the apartment, Kai walks to the door and locks it. He turns to Bonnie slowly and she panics.

* * *

Damon gets in his car and makes a phone call.

"Hey Andie."

"Yes, what's up?"

"I need a BIG favor?"

"Anything for you friend."

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yes, I just invited this girl and her douche bag boyfriend to dinner at my house Friday. I told him I had a girlfriend."

"Why would you lie?"

"I want to get to know this girl, and I believe she is in a bad relationship. But I can't get close to her because he is a possessive asshole."

"Okay, you don't have to ask twice. Text me the info and I'll see you Friday."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Just call me Damon, Huh?" Kai says.

She walks backwards towards Mona and picks her up.

"You must think I am stupid Bonnie."

Kai grabs Mona and puts her on the couch and turns on the _Incredibles._

"Kai, what the hell? He wanted to meet you about your art work. I had no intention on bringing him here. It wasn't a big deal. Don't do something stupid. Okay, our daughter is wide awake.

"Relax Bonnie, I just want to take some pictures."

"No. Please. I don't want to be the **muse** right now."

"But I think that your professor might like to see some of my new work at the exhibit when he comes to check out my stuff. After all I told him it was all you baby. The entire exhibit. Let's let him see what you look like when he's not around."

"Why would you invite someone to that exhibit? Why someone I know, you want to embarrass me?"

"You embarrassed by my art?"

"No that isn't what I meant Kai. You know that exhibit is hard for me to look at."

He grabs Bonnie by her hair and drags her into the bathroom "If you scream, and disturb Mona, I swear I will make this harder on you Bonnie. Don't do it. Not tonight babe. I just got an amazing vision for a piece, and I need to do this for my exhibit. Just don't fight me on it, you know it's worse when you struggle.

Mona saw her Mommy disappear and began calling for her to come back. She picked up one of her dad's cameras, so many of them were laying around. Mona began pushing buttons. The one with the red button was hit, and the red light came on. Just as that happened, Mona heard her Mommy scream. She put the camera down and walked to the bathroom where she heard Bonnie struggling. Kai was trying to tear Bonnies clothes off, and she struggling for dominance. The fight was very unmatched. Bonnie reached up and clawed at him as best as she could. Leaving him with scratch marks on his neck, throat, and part of his face. He threw her against the wall and knocked the wind out of her. He then took off his t-shirt and tied Bonnies wrists up with it above her head. She tried using her feet and mouth kicking him and biting him, anything to keep what was about to happen from happening.

"Mama."

"Bonnie STOP IT! Stop fighting me." She could hear her father yelling.

"Mama."

"NANA." Bonnie screamed to her daughter.

"Calm your fucking voice for her Bons, right now!" He threatens.

"Don't worry baby okay. I'll be right out. Watch the movie and wait for mama." Bonnie cried.

"Okay Mama." The worried little girl walks slowly back to the couch.

Bonnie struggles. "Let go of my hair." He yanked her to face him by her hair.

Kai hit Bonnie across the face so hard, her nose swells and began bleeding from the inside. He turned on both the shower water and dual sinks, so he could muffle Bonnie's cries, then he added the bathroom air conditioner fan. He turned her to look at herself in the mirror. Her nose was swollen from the inside and she was bleeding everywhere. "Do you think that ANYONE will want you, LOOK AT YOU!" She started to cry. "This is what every man see's when they see you Bons. ONLY ME! ONLY I CAN LOVE YOU! I see your real beauty baby. I don't see all of these scars, and bruises. I see your beauty. Look at my house it is filled with pictures of you. EVERYWHERE, pictures of my beautiful lady. My world."

"Kai, I can't breathe, I think you broke my nose."

"Stop being a baby Bons."

She uses her bound hands to attempt to break his hands off her face and neck. He forcefully places her hands forward on the sink faucet, then he pushes the faucet through the ties of her bound wrists, so she can't get her hands a loose. She hears him unbuckle his belt. He then puts it around her neck holding either side of it to control her, He held it loosely but threatened to tighten it if she screamed. "If you scream I will choke you." he pulls her pants down.

"No, No! Kai Please?"

Her cries meant nothing to him. Her hands couldn't grip anything to hold her balance so all of her weight was leaning on her hips, painfully.

"You belong to me Bonnie, I will ruin you for any other man. I swear to God, that as long as I am alive it'll always be me for you and you for me! FOREVER. I will never let you go.

He forcefully spread Bonnie's legs. Then penetrated her without permission. Every thrust pushed her hips into the cabinet roughly, bruising them.

She didn't fight back, because whatever he put in her drink made her start to feel dizzy.

"My house! Bonnie, my house! You bring him in my house. I am sick of you making a fool of me. " He says as he continues his brutal arrack on her while her blood spills down his hands.

* * *

An hour later Kai comes out of the bathroom with his shirt off his jeans on but unbuttoned hanging off of his waist, He is sweating and sadistically, sated. Bonnie is lying on the white floor, without her bottoms. Her shirt is ripped. He strips her of the rest of her clothes and proceeds to take pictures of her. There is blood all over the floor from her broken nose. Her hips are visibly bruised. He takes so many pictures of Bonnie, and all the while the camera Mona was playing with is still recording from the floor facing the bathroom.

Mona pics up the camera, and hides it from her daddy. She takes it and puts it in the pantry next to the snacks her mommy has put away for her at the bottom of the pantry. Yes, this almost four-year-old was smart. She had no toys, just movies, singing, and cameras all over her house. She knew how to press buttons to take pictures and record videos and even take selfies on her mama's cell phone. Kai taught her how to operate a camera in very basic ways. After all some of his art work was random pictures he would find in his camera that Mona took.

* * *

When Bonnie came to, she was dazed. It was the next morning close to noon though and she was in her bed. Covered in her white blankets and sheets. Her hair was brushed and braided and she had on a tank top and shorts which were both white and somewhat see through. She smelled like lavender bath wash and coconut shampoo. She doesn't remember taking a shower or bath, or even washing her hair. She gets out of bed and hears a bit of commotion in the living room. When she gets up she walks to the bathroom, and it is immaculately cleaned. Her nose is sore and her hips are too. She brushes her teeth and washes her face. Her nose is in extreme pain. But she doesn't scream. She just walks out to find Mona.

"Nana, where are you?" She sounds her call like she is singing.

"Mama."

She finds her daughter in the living room with Kai. They are playing with a couple of toys.

"Where did these toys come from?"

"Hello Bonnie!"

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes, my girlfriend has a daughter and she doesn't use these anymore. I emailed you, asking if you wanted me to drop them by. Using your information from the syllabus, and your boyfriend replied and has been a gracious host since I got here."

Damon, wasn't a dumb man, he knew something at that house wasn't right. He knew somehow he couldn't trust leaving her alone with him. Then Mona made a mistake by answering the text he sent Bonnie last night, she added a bunch of baby gibberish and a couple selfies. The selfies were Mona crying. This let him know that somehow Bonnie couldn't get to the phone. Mona crying let him know something was wrong. He proceeded to email Bonnie about the toys as a cover, but Kai responded. So here he is.

"So here I am."

Bonnie was indisposed. Her white tank top was see through and she didn't have on a bra. Her shorts were very small, and her skin was bare everywhere. Including her hips. There were dark bruises all over her hips.

He uses sneaky eyes to glance her over from top to bottom while Kai is distracted and he sees her bruised hip and swollen nose.

"I should go change, I will be back."

When Bonnie walks away she looks uncomfortable and in pain.

"So when is your exhibit Again Mr. Parker?"

"Good thing you asked, it was supposed to be next Thursday, but the dates were mixed up. It is actually this Thursday. Here let me give you my information, so I can make sure you are there. The more supporters of Bons and I the better."

Kai gets up and goes to the bedroom to get a card.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Kai asks his girlfriend.

"No. I am in pain and my nose hurts. What happened last night?"

"Apparently you were playing with Mona and you slipped and fell down the stairs trying to keep her from falling. I wasn't in the room with you. I ran to help as soon as I could but by the time I got to you, you were in too much pain. I gave you a couple Vicodin, no wonder you feel dazed babe."

"Damn, I may need to go to the hospital because my nose feels broken."

"Babe, I am sure it is just bruised, you will be fine."

"Okay." But she wasn't so sure. Whenever Kai lied about something he was extra nice to her.

"Hey, I was thinking of going to pick up some stuff from the warehouse for your professor. He is interested in my work and I figure I can go grab something's right now, and bring them back here."

"Okay, why not just take him with you to the warehouse?"

"Because Bons, you know I don't like taking anyone to the warehouse. Just stay here with him, I will be back in a couple of hours."

He never leaves her alone with another man. He must feel some sort of trust for the man who brought his daughter some toys, either that, or Damon is a very convincing liar.

"Please change, I don't like you having been so exposed to him." Kai leaves as Bonnie gets dressed.

Kai lets Damon know he will be back in a couple of hours, that he is welcome to stay or leave and come back.

Damon locks the door behind Kai and walks towards Mona.

"Hey Mona."

"Hello." She looks very shy and reserved. She steps back and looks back up at the television.

"Do you like these toys?"

She nods her head yes.

"Now you have some toys to play with, isn't that fun?"

She smiles and nods happily. "I have toys too.".

"Oh yeah, can you show me some of your toys?"

"Kay." She walks over to the pantry and grabs a camera. "See."

"Oh yeah, your daddy's camera. Right?"

She nods her head.

"Did you take any pictures on here?" This man was far from stupid.

She nods her head. "Mama, gotsa oweeee."

"What do you mean?"

"Mama gotsa oweee. When daddy scweams at her."

His face stiffens. Then Mona points to the red button. "This one sweetie?" He asks her.

She nods her head.

He presses it and the footage shows a bathroom door. He sees Mona cry for her mama, then the battery dies. "What no?!" He says.

"Nana! Where are you…?" She sings again coming from the back bedroom.

Damon still has the camera in his hand and fumbles trying to get the memory card out of it. The camera falls and he hears Bonnie approaching. "Damnit."

"Baby, where are you?"

Mona looks to Damon and says, "Hurry." Then she runs to her mama and distracts her. "Let's watch Buzz and Woody mama." Prompting Bonnie to put it on for her just then.

"Damn she is smart" Damon says to himself.

He finally gets the memory card out and Bonnie walks in on him in her pantry.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Mona brought me here and stranded me." He laughs. "Then this was in your pantry. I figure you want to put it up before it gets broken."

"Really? Normally she put a camera in there when she wants me to look at something on it. Hmm, I'll have to check it later."

Just then, Damon was realizing how smart Little Mona-Lisa was.

"You have one smart little girl there. I mean seriously. She is smarter than any three-year-old I have ever met. It goes to show how close you and she are."

"Yes. We are. Actually, she is my little lifesaver."

He believed her when she said that.

"So what would make her do that? Put a camera in the pantry for you?"

"Her dad never opens it. That is why her snacks are so low. If he is here with her, he will send her in here to get her own snack literally. So we put her snacks within reach. She started leaving me video messages about a year ago. Just remnants of her day if I ever leave. Which is very rare."

"Kai said she leaves him videos and pictures also. Does she leave them in the pantry also?"

"No. He has an old cellphone; he leaves around the house for her to do that. She hides that somewhere else. She is my little angel."

Damon stared at Bonnies hair which is still braided, and he notices her nose is swollen.

"What happened to your nose? If you don't mind my asking."

"I really don't know. I asked Kai the same thing, and apparently I fell down the stairs trying to keep Mona from falling. He says I bumped myself pretty good and that I was out of it, because he gave me some pain meds or something."

"Can I see your nose?"

"Sure."

"It looks and feels broken Bonnie." He says after delicately handling it.

"I have no idea what a broken nose looks and feels like. I can only tell you I can hardly breath out of it. It was in immense pain, and now it is slowly numbing. I told him I should go to the doctor, but he said it was probably nothing, but a bruise."

"Bonnie." He frowns to her. "I would hope that you know you can trust me okay. If you ever need to talk."

I know. Thank you Mr. Salvatore. I mean Damon." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"You are stunning." He says catching her off guard.

"Mr. Salvatore-"

"Damon."

"Damon, why are you here?"

"Honestly, you."

"What?"

"I sensed something was wrong with you last night. I sent you a text, and your daughter replied to me."

"Really That is weird I don't remember getting any texts. Actually I have no idea where my phone is."

He looked at her quizzically.

"I am sorry she worried you. It was awfully nice of you to come and visit me though to check."

Damon looked at Bonnie and she was very disconcerted.

"So, you are _HIS MUSE_ I see."

"Oh, Kai. Yea. He got me to quit modeling and basically be his full time art piece. So I model, but just for his art work."

"How do you like that?"

"At first it was flattering, I've even been featured in some European magazine. I loved it initially, then I don't know it almost felt obsessive. He uses me for everything, no matter what it is. No matter how joyful, or painful or erotic, or torturous."

Bonnie and Damon went to check on Mona. She was fast asleep. Bonnie put her inside of her toddler bed in her bedroom. She turned on the monitor and carried the second half to it around with her. She remained in conversation with Damon. He seemed very inquisitive of her life, almost proddy, but she relished the attention, because she never talked to anyone other than Mona and Kai. The attention was almost intimidating.

"How is your relationship with Kai?"

"We are not your typical couple, let's just say. What about you and your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"But I thought-"

"No! I just said that so that your boyfriend could trust me around you."

"Oh, why would you do that?"

"I have no idea, because I want to get to know you Bonnie."

"That is funny."

"Why?"

"Kai swears no one wants to get to know me. Is there some hidden agenda? You're not some art critic are you trying to get a scoop on Kai?"

"No, I am exactly who you think I am, and I am grateful I decided to do this short writing course, because it brought you to me."

Bonnie gets nervous. She starts to walk around to go through the house cleaning things.

"I think you are special Bonnie. I can't wait to read your journals. I hope you wrote in it last night."

"I am not sure it is a good idea for you to be here, while Kai is gone." She is nervous now.

"Why I am not going to hurt you."

"Trust me, I am not worried about YOU hurting me."

"Bonnie, does Kai hurt you?"

She looks at him. "Kai is Kai. He has a very artistic mind, and he finds beauty in pain. He loves the effects of pain on his intellect. He believes that is where he makes his art, through his pain."

"You didn't answer my question Bonnie."

Her eyes get very watery. His eyes zero in on her almost menacingly, but not at her, at whatever this bastard does to her. "Come here Bonnie." He holds her and she cries. She cries and doesn't stop. Her cries are guttural and agonizing. Somehow she trusts Damon, and maybe that is just how bad Kai is, that she can trust a complete stranger to be vulnerable with. He drops his hands lower on her waist to look at her face, and when his hands drop down to her hips she screeches in pain.

"Oh my gosh. I am sorry What did I do?"

"Nothing, my hips are bruised. It just hurts to put too much pressure on it."

"What. Let me see."

He lifts her dress which was a short dress. "I won't hurt you, let me see your hips."

When he pulls her dress up, her hips all around her hip bones is bruised black and purplish.

He gasped and almost winced the second he saw it. "How did this happen Bonnie?"

"I don't know. I swear. He said I fell down the stairs but, I don't remember that, and I can't imagine how it would bruise me that way. I just can't wrap my mind around it either. But please don't touch it, it hurts." Her tears fall freely for the first time in front of another person.

"I am taking you out of here, right now. Come one, you should get somethings and we can go right now. I won't let him hurt you again."

"I can't okay. If I ever leave, he will take Mona away from me and take her back to France."

"This is insane; he can't do that."

"He is psychotic, okay he will stop at nothing to keep me from leaving, Damon. He is liable to kill me before he lets me leave him."

"You don't need his permission to leave Bonnie. I swear I will take you and your daughter and I will take you away from this. I can do that. I promise you that."

"Damon, you don't want to rescue me, I am tattered goods. A lonely girl with too much baggage, no family or friends. I have a daughter with a man that would literally kill me before he let me be happy without him."

"You have no idea, what I want or what I can handle."

He stands up from kneeling to look at her bruises, straightens her dress out. He cups her face and look deep into her pained eyes, and his eyes carry just as much pain. "I am going to figure this out. But I can't leave you here with him."

"I have to stay here. At least until Friday, because the immigration rep is coming to interview us for Mona's permanent status. It's the last interview, and she should hopefully be getting her American citizenship. I gave birth on a job while I was visiting France, so she became a French citizen, but because I am American, she should have been born an American citizen. However, Because Kai held French Citizenship, they gave her French citizenship. Which means he can take her away from me at any time as long as she has that status."

"Okay, Bonnie. We are going to play it very cool. If I can't get you out of this house, I can get him out more often. I will befriend the hell out of him and get him to do a bunch of random shit with me, get him to trust me, for some reason he trusts me. Which is exactly why I came this morning. Just so I know he isn't here hurting you. You play very nice until we can get Mona squared away with immigration. Bonnie, this is important, listen to me. You and I will have to remain in touch a way that he can't interfere. It's clear he has your email, and phone passwords, what else can we do?"

She shook her head, hunching her shoulders. "He pays very close attention to me." She said, feeling defeated. "I wouldn't be surprised there isn't a camera recording me now." Damon was shocked.

"Okay, I will buy you a burner phone. I will buy you a new one every class meeting okay? So every other day. We will communicate that way."

"How can I keep it from him?"

"I don't know Bonnie. You just have to try. We have to do what we can. Okay?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you deserve much better than this, and so does Mona." He hugs her once more, and holds her until she is calm. He looks at her one more time face to face. Cupping her cheek in his big hand, she relaxes into his touch. His soft touch. A touch she wasn't used to. He wants to take her to his home so badly right now.

"Bonnie, look at me. From this day forward, he WONT hurt you again, because if he does I swear to God, I'll KILL him. I promise you that."


	5. He feels her pain

*** A/N I do not own these characters**

 *** Please enjoy this Chapter, it is dedicated to the loyal readers, Thank you for supporting this story. I know it is a serious subject matter, which means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **HIS MUSE**

 **Wednesday in class**

Professor Salvatore happens to be giving a lecture on his short story challenge for his class, he can't help but to notice that Bonnie hasn't made it to class. Class started 7 minutes ago, and her chair was empty. At this point he almost hoped she brought Mona if the problem was Mona. His body tensed up and he decided to check his cell phone to see if she left a text message. No dice.

He was trying to take ques from his Anger Management classes, and learning how to deal with his anger according to his six step program. H was currently on step three, which was breath. His body tensed, because he remembered images of Bonnie's bruised hips in his head. What type of pain could be inflicted on someone's hips like that? And Mona, that beautiful little girl. What if Kai was crazy enough to hurt her. Damon was about to flip out.

Boundaries. Damon overstepped his boundaries with his student. He took her personal life home with him. He told her he would help her and her daughter. Now he feels responsible. Did he do the right thing? His breathing was deepening. And his face got very tense.

"Professor Salvatore…Professor Salvatore?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by a student.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense, do you need some fresh air?"

"Actually yes. I will take a step out for a second and I will be right back. You all should start working on idea for your short story plots."

Damon walks outside and takes 10 deep breaths. Then he pictures Bonnie's body and he remembers the flash drive he stole from Mona's camera, and how he needed to find a way to operate it without the camera so he could see what was on that video. He had almost forgotten about it.

After his 10 deep breaths, he knows this woman has made her way into a permanent space in his heart. Something about her made him need to help her, and need to know her. "What is wrong with me? I am an idiot. I need to go see if she is ok?" He makes up his mind that when class is over he is going over there to check on Bonnie and Mona. He turns to head back to the class and bumps into a small fragile body.

"Oh my Gosh, Bonnie! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you." He grabs her face and kisses her forehead. "I was worried sick. I thought something happened to you."

"Damon, I am sorry. Kai promised to watch Mona, and so I told his sister I didn't need her today. Now she is busy and Kai left again hours ago with the car. So I had to take the bus here. See." She points to Mona who is sleep in her stroller. "I had to bring her, so I can't stay in class, I just wanted to be responsible and bring my journal to you." Bonnie smiles. This class is all I have to look forward to. I needed to get here."

He looks into her eyes, with exoneration, and she just saved him from himself right now. She just kept him from murdering someone. Her hopeful eyes gave him relief. "Bonnie, you just saved me from doing something stupid. Listen, you came all the way here, just bring Mona inside. I will give you guys a ride home." When Bonnie goes inside the class was very welcoming of her daughter being there. She finally felt like she may really fit in a belong somewhere.

"Oh my gosh she is beautiful! I hope I have a daughter half as cute one day." One of her classmates says to her.

"Aw. Thank you."

"She looks just like you. Her father is one lucky man. HI, I'm Rebekah!"

"Rebekah, nice to meet you. I am Bonnie."

"Well, I have been ttc for over a year. My husband and I, but we have been not being having the best of luck. We are thinking of going to get a consult from a professional."

"I am sorry to hear that. I know it usually is hard the first year, after birth control. I certainly hope you get good news."

"Thanks. Me too." Bonnie had small talk in class with Rebekah and it felt good to talk to a girl. She laughed and giggled at somethings, and she caught Damon staring at her at one point. It made her a little uncomfortable but she just ignored it. She wondered why he wanted to help her, if there was something in it for him. At the same time, what could he possibly gain from Bonnie, she thought. She was a broken girl, with a daughter and not one single thing to call her own. She couldn't offer anything accept her body, and God she hoped he wasn't helping her out just to do to her what Kai does.

When class was over, Rebekah and Bonnie exchanged numbers and vowed to keep in touch. Seems Bonnie wasn't the only lonely girl her age.

Bonnie attended to Mona, and Damon and Bonnie were the last in the class. When he walked up to her, she stopped him and had a serious moment with him. "Listen, Damon, you seem to be a nice man. I just don't know what is in this for you. I have nothing to give you, or offer you."

"I'm confused Bonnie. Why would you think I want something from you?"

"Because people aren't just nice to me, and I have nothing to give you because I have nothing myself. Kai-"

Damon interrupted her. "Bonnie, stop! I am not expecting anything from you. I am genuinely concerned for the safety of you and this little girl. Okay? Don't ever think I am expecting you to give me anything in return. Damnit! What does he do to you Bonnie? What goes on in your household that makes you feel this way about yourself?"

"Damon, this is not the time or the place. I can't really-"

"I am not asking you to tell me right now, but I am asking you to tell me. I am asking you to let me in, because I want to help you, Bonnie. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I am all you have right now. Don't push me away, please. I promise you I am not going to hurt you; I want to help you."

When Bonnie starts to cry, Damon holds her. She always cries alone. Having his arms wrapped around her in this moment is more comforting than she wants it to be. But it feels so right. He pulls away from her and wipes her tears. "Come on let's get you out of here." He says to her.

"Once he takes her home, he walks her in to her elevator. He doesn't go all the way in, because he needs to stay in Kai's circle of trust. When he drops her off at the elevator he gives her a burner phone with a number to reach him, programmed into it. "Keep this where he won't find it Bonnie."

"Okay. I will try to keep it in the kitchen somewhere. I will make sure to check it once an hour okay?

"Okay, I will keep mine on me, I will check it all day long if need be. I have set up an account online also. So that if you can't find the phone, you can log into an account to message me. Or check my messages to you." He tells her. Any information you need is in the phone in a note I saved for you.

"Okay. Thank you Damon."

"You are welcome, thank you for trusting me. Oh, by the way, this exhibit tomorrow? What should I wear?" He asks.

"It is black tie. So look your best."

"Will do. Am I going to be on a guest list, or… ?"

"Actually, yes. You will be a guest of Kai, with a plus one. I guess he thought you'd bring your girlfriend." She laughed.

"I have arranged something for that." He says.

She looks a bit taken back by his comment, but none-the-less she knows Damon is just her friend. "Okay. Oh and Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes?"

"When you see this exhibit tomorrow, just know that I am still the same person. Okay? Please don't judge me."

"Of course not." He hugs her and kisses her forehead, before he leaves her at the elevator.

All she can hope for, is that he stays true to his word and doesn't judge Bonnie for her professional photos of Kai's brainchild series, "TORTURED."

When Bonnie gets upstairs to the apartment, Kai isn't home. She and Mona get comfortable and eat left over lasagna she made. They cuddle on the couch and watch Cars.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did daddy give your oweees a kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy gave you owes, but did he kiss them away?"

"When did daddy give momma oweee?"

Bonnie knew Mona had seen them scream at one another, but she thought that no matter how crazy Kai was he was good about concealing their issues from Mona. This particular night, Mona had Bonnie worried about what she saw.

"Daddy didn't give momma an oweee sweetie."

"Uh huh!" She said nodding her head.

"No, baby, it didn't happen."

"YES HE DID! I SAWD IT." Mona yells.

"Whoa, whoa. You do not yell at Momma like that. Do you understand? That is not very nice baby." She speaks in a concerned tone.

Mona makes an angry face and cries.

"Nana. What is the matter?"

"You was dead momma. Daddy killed you. I was sad, because I thought I didn't have a momma no more."

"Oh my god. What are you talking about? Baby, don't cry it must have been a bad dream. I'm here baby, I am here, and I will never, ever leave you! Do you understand me?" Bonnie is fighting back tears. "I am sorry you had a nightmare.., but I am here okay."

"Not a nightmare, momma. I tookdid a picture and gave it to Mr. Damon."

"WHAT?! When?"

"When he broughted me the toys."

"No. You did not do that?"

"I did. I want him to protect you momma."

Bonnie's eyes watered and she couldn't help but cry and hold her daughter. She squeezed her and held her until she went to bed.

When she goes to put Mona in bed, her face looks at the lil face before her. Realizing that her daughter should not be responsible to bear the burden that is she and Kai's relationship. She knew then that she had to leave, not for her, but for Mona. Mona has already seen too much.

Bonnie gets ready to take a shower. It is midnight, and she was up thinking and texting Damon. She tried to get her mind in a place that she could wrap it around leaving Kai for good. She figured he wouldn't be home tonight since he stays out a lot of nights. So she goes to take a shower, and realizes the soap was gone. So she thought maybe Kai took it to the other bathroom to take a shower. When she goes in there, she finds it strange that along with her body wash and shampoo, there is bleach and Lysol and a bloody t-shirt under the cabinet. She freaks out and she sees small spills of blood on the floor and base of the cabinet. Bonnie freaks out and then throws it out. She goes back to her bathroom to take a shower, and wash her hair and get ready for bed. Kai never comes home. No sweat off of her back. She goes to Mona's room and sleeps on the reclining chair, just in case her baby girl has any nightmares about what she told her.

* * *

 **Thursday, the day of Kai's Big Exhibit Reveal**

When Kai gets back the next afternoon, Bonnie isn't surprised he is being extra nice to her. She figures he must have been out with another woman. Even though she hates him somedays, she still loves him and it still hurts her to see how he treats her, and then sleeps around. She has no proof, but a woman usually knows in her gut when her man is cheating.

"So, baby, are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I will ever be." She says.

"This will be the first time someone you know comes to an exhibit. Well this particular exhibit is special. This is the one that has made me who I am."

"You got that right." She says underneath her breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing, just had a late night with Mona is all. I am a bit famished. Maybe I should stay home tonight."

"Not a chance, my audience loves you." He said.

* * *

Damon pulls up to the event with Andie. She is a beautiful, auburn haired girl with a lengthy and thin frame. She looks like she does catalog work. She most definitely looks like a gorgeous piece of arm candy for Damon. When the two show up, they get a nice little crowd of people that are in awe of their beauty. Damon, pays them no mind. He is looking for the lady of the hour.

"So, I can't wait to see this girl. She must be someone special, you'll go outta your way to be nice to her boyfriend. Who you say is an asshole."

"She is. When she walked into my class the first night with her daughter, I knew then that I needed to know her."

"Well, so what is on the table tonight? Am I dotey girlfriend, love dovey, spoiled, affectionate, professional, slutty? What?"

"Let's keep it love dovey. That seems safe, but not too much. I already told Bonnie the deal. So we are just trying to convince the asshole artist. Also, try casually fliting with him at some point of the night, just to see how he reacts to you."

"Okay, D… You owe me though. You know Mason is jealous I am out here doing this for you." She laughed.

"Ahh, he'll get over it, big old baby." As Damon and Andie look over the crowd, he notices all of the painting and photos are covered with silk covers.

He has only been to a few art shows, and has never seen this type of reveal. He has on all black, Damon does. A black suit with a black shirt, tie, and basically everything. It makes his eyes look devastatingly electric tonight. He has the tall, dark, and handsome thing going on. Andie's has on a red dress, which hugs the length of her body. Her outfit was strategic, for the night, he needed her to be an attention whore so he could distract Kai, from Bonnie and potentially anyone he needed to get information out of about Kai.

Just as they get comfortable, the crowd begins to clap and cheer. Kai is making a grand entrance from the back of the room. Headed for the stage. Kai looks as if he is about to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you all for being here tonight. This is a special night for me. This collection has sparked a lot of international interest. It has given me notoriety everywhere in the world, except the one place that should matter the most. My home. American artist have a hard time making it in America. Because the criticisms here are very harsh and close-minded. Art comes in every form, not just cookie cutter pieces. But jigsaw puzzles in my head. I am a man who is passionate about my visions, and my visions are darker than the average American artist. So some of you here tonight, I am especially excited about seeing these pieces. They have a particular closeness to me, and some of you as well." With an evil grin, he dead pans Damon, and raises a glass to him. Then he continues speaking. "Before you see these pieces, I would like to bring out, My lady. My inspiration, My model, My love, my world, the one and only, MY MUSE! Ladies and Gentlemen, Bonnie Bennett!"

Damon stops to find her walk to the stage and his breath hitches when he sees her. She walks out looking like a little doll. A perfectly put together, real life doll.

Her perfect little frame is adorn in a Pearl colored and mid length dress that is cut just above her knees. It has a baby doll cut on the breast, with lace rimming the scoop neck. Her hair has bangs in the front, and a ponytail. Her beautiful, legs are sculpted to the nines, and her Maryjane top-cut, platform nude heels are over sexualizing her. She is gorgeous as hell, but Damon, realizes Kai has dressed her as a sick man's fantasy. Now any man there, will be looking at Bonnie as a possession, as a prize, as a trophy, and not a person. When he looks at her face, he can tell she is hating every minute of this attention she is getting for the costume he has her in.

"Now you may be wondering, why my beautiful lady looks like a little doll tonight. It is because she is a doll. My real life doll." Just as he says it, her face gets a noticeable twitch that Damon sees, and feels her discomfort. "What you see before you is going to be the opposite of what you see in this series. But my lady is a trooper. Remember when you see these photos, this is art. This is beauty in a raw form. I will change the idea of American art with this series. I hope you enjoy it. Ladies and Gents. Without further ado, welcome to my series…. TORTURED!"

Just then all of the lights go out, all of the spotlights are strategically placed over the paintings, classical music sets in from the live band, and the silk covers are removed from the paintings and photographs.

"Just a reminder, this series is to be observed in silence. Thank you."

A few gasps come from the audience, and some very quiet whispers.

Damon is absolutely speechless. In awe of the raw talent of not Kai, but Bonnie. Then he looks more closely. These pictures look far too real. He keeps walking around and lookin g closely at these pictures. The more he stares the more he knows, it's not fancy hair and makeup. These are real cuts, bruises, black eyes, tears, then he comes to one in particular set that makes his entire body tense in anger. It is a picture of Bonnie lying on a bathroom floor. Blood spilling from her face, and dark, black and purple bruised hips. The particular set of pictures has 4 photos, one where blood noticeably is dripping from her swollen nose, and spilling onto the floor. The next is a picture from outside of the bathroom door at their apartment, which resembles the small video clip he saw of Mona calling to Bonnie on the memory card he has. The next has a view of her from the top with her wearing a ripped version of the shirt she wore to school the first day of class which read Parlez-vous français (Which was the night this all happened). The last has a view of the front of her hips, looking familiar in hues of black and purple, and a bloody cloth covers her vagina. This particular set of 4 pictures is titled, "BRUTAL RAPE." Damon's fist clinch and his anger is starting to take over. His teeth are gritting, and he sees Kai having a drink by the bar, laughing and smiling. When he turns to look for Bonnie, she is standing behind him, and it looks like she is noticing the picture for the first time. Her face spills over with tears and she quietly takes off for the door and leaves. He runs after her.

* * *

 *** Lil Mona Moments get me! Damon is getting an idea of what Kai has been up to with Bonnie. Bonnie is realizing how she got hurt.**


	6. Comfort Zone

**A/N I really appreciate the feedback and reviews to this story. This story is personal to me. Although I am telling it as I go, it means a lot to me. Thank you for your support of this sensitive subject matter. You guys are great! You guys actually made me excited to push out two chapters in one day. So bear with me I hope you enjoy this chapter. As of now I see this story being at least 15 chapters, maybe more.**

 **This is the continuance of Kai's exhibit…**

 ***I don't own these character**

 ***Please enjoy this Unbeta'd chapter**

* * *

 **HIS MUSE**

This particular set of 4 pictures is titled, "BRUTAL RAPE." Damon's fist clinch and his anger is starting to take over. His teeth are gritting, and he sees Kai having a drink by the bar, laughing and smiling. When he turns to look for Bonnie, she is standing behind him, and it looks like she is noticing the picture for the first time. Her face spills over with tears and she quietly takes off for the door and leaves. He runs after her.

He tries to stay out of Kai's line of sight after he runs after Bonnie. When he makes it to the outside stairwell at a fire escape in the very back of the warehouse, he calls out to her quietly. "Bonnie! Bonnie. Do you want to tell me something? Do you want to talk about it?"

She looks at him. Standing before him, she was a woman broken. No matter all of the graceful ways she handles herself. She is broken. He wants to grab her and hold her but he is afraid to scare her off.

"Bonnie. Look at me sweetie. Please. Those photos do not define you. I am so so sorry. On behalf of men like him. You don't deserve that."

"Damon, you know the sad part, is as I looked at the pictures, I didn't remember any of that stuff. I felt as though I was outside of myself staring at myself, but that I was a complete stranger. Damon, I am a monster, he is right. I am a woman, that he has ruined for other men. And I honestly shouldn't care. Because I know no other man will ever want used goods, but when does the day comes that I stop accepting it?"

"Everything you are saying is absolutely wrong, Bonnie."

"Look at me, I am a doll! I am an experiment. I'm not even me anymore. I am his art piece. FUCKING ART!" She screamed. "Where was my daughter when all of this was going on? Ya know. How could he allow her to see this stuff?"

"She was there enduring it with you."

"And I am a piss poor excuse of a mother for that. I can't continue with this. ONE MORE DAY DAMON."

"One more day, and you and Mona are coming with me. I promise I will make you remember who you were before Kai Parker."

"Damon, you can't promise me anything, but an idea; and that is okay, because it's not your job and you don't know me."

"I'll be damned if I let another woman and child slip through life, without doing everything I can to let them know that they are loved."

She didn't even know what he meant by that. She just wanted to believe he saw a person standing above him and not an art piece.

"This isn't me. These clothes. These fucking platforms," She covers her face in embarrassment. "I prefer jeans and a t-shirt.. These clothes turn me into-"

"An object!" He said feeling the same way." I told Andie when I got here that you looked uncomfortable. Beautiful non-the-less, but not yourself."

"If this is received well, he is going to do one of two things tonight. One, he will stay out all night celebrating and not come home until dawn, or he will come home and make me fuck him until he sleeps."

"Please don't Bonnie. Don't – don't give your body to him."

"My daughter's immigration rep comes tomorrow. I have one more night. Hey let's hope it goes well, because if the show is received poorly, he will bring out his camera tonight, and find some more inspiration."

"No!" He walked up to her softly grabbing her biceps. "Don't Bonnie. Take your control tonight."

"I don't just give myself to him, not that I can remember. He never exactly asks."

"Two things I know will happen tonight, because I know him so well. One, he will have my body once more, because the universe works that way. And two, when I wake up tomorrow, I'll be in pain. And this is the last time, because after the immigration people approve my child's status as American. Then I will get ready to go to the class. Afterwards we will have dinner with you and your friend tomorrow night. When he takes me home, he will leave to meet his girlfriend after dinner. You are going to come and get me and my daughter. And I will never look back again. So if disappearing from him means forever, then yes, I will take another hit for the team. If I take a couple Percocet, I won't even feel it." Bonnies face becomes astutely straight, and it looked like she just turned her emotion off. "I will show you, how a girl like me has gotten by for the past five years in this relationship, I will show you right now how I fake it til I make it with Kai. Bonnie reaches in her bra, pulls out a little baggie of pills. There are about 6-8 different pills in her small bag.

"Bonnie what are you doing? Stop that. Don't take those." She is about to trigger Damon without realizing it.

She stuffs them into her mouth and walks back into the exhibit, grabs a glass of champagne from the cocktail servers. Guzzles it, then looks at Damon and says, "Watch how pompous and arrogant he gets tonight, and you will understand why I will be incoherent in an hour."

"Bonnie, let me take you home."

"No. He won't let you take me this early Damon. Trust me. He has to twirl me around and show me off for about an hour, then he gets angry and sends me home. Because too many men hit on me. And he doesn't follow me home, he makes sit there all night, and wait, afraid of his reaction. Then ne never comes home that night. and you know what. I do this just so he won't follow me. Then I pray that he finds a beautiful blond to make love to so I can sleep alone."

"What if he does come home?

"Then what if he does come home, I will be too out of it to know."

"Damnit Bonnie."

Damon proceeded to stay as close to Bonnie as he could, knowing she was going to be vulnerable.

Bonnie goes in and handles the crowd next to Kai like a pro. Damon is surprised at her. She is not belligerent, or sloppy. She is still graceful and well spoken.

Thirty Minutes goes by and she is talking a bit more. People love her, Kai is doting over her and she is funny. He thought for a moment that he might leave, but he remembers she said an hour. Forty-five minutes in and Kai is being very grabby. Not with just Bonnie, but all of the women. A particular one, keeps walking up to them. Damon takes a mental note of her. An hour in and Damon decides to take part in the conversation with Kai and Bonnie.

"Salvatore! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed my show. Especially some of my darker exhibits. It really captures the _'_ _REAL Bons' Don't you think?"_ He says looking at Damon.

"What do you mean?"

Kai leans into Damon, and whispers in a drunken state," she's a bad little girl, that deserves a good punishing sometimes."

Damon's jaw clenches and tightens.

"When she screams for me to stop, it just makes me love it more." Kai says lowly.

When Kai leans in all the way to Damon's ear, He says, "Sometimes I fuck her so painfully hard, I can feel her insides!"

Kai's face is so close to Damon's that Damon can see Bonnies scratch marks on his neck.

"She loves every minute of it tho bro!"

Damon's hands raise as if is about to strangle Kai, until he catches a glance of Bonnie's face, pleading with him. He knows she said, just one more night. Instead he places his hands on Kai's Jacket cuffing it to him tightly. "I should head out, because it is getting late, and my lady is getting sleepy."

He sees Kai is drunk, and if he leaves Bonnie there, she is liable to get hurt by Kai. So he looks at Kai and tells him, "How about I take your lady home with me tonight. You are a bit drunk. I am sure Andie won't mind, Right babe?"

"Sure things Hunny Bunny."

"Why don't you enjoy yourself buddy and let me worry about Bonnie?"

Bonnie's brows furrow and she is nervous by Damon's suggestion.

Kai looks at Damon in confusion. Then he sees Andie, and thinks he doesn't have anything to worry about. As The trio notice him study them, Andie walks up to Damon and plants a soft and seductive kiss to the corner of Damon's mouth in a sexual way. Then he looks at her adoringly. They are confusing the hell out of Kai right now with their flirting. All the while Bonnie has a hard time watching the entire thing. She almost looks saddened by it. Kai notices, but thinks Bonnie is out of her league with Damon. He is older and not into a stay at home mother with nothing to call her own.

"I don't know, you are making me want to take my lady home and fuck her into submission right now." Kai says.

"No! You should really enjoy your night Kai. I have some PJ's for Bonnie and we have a guest bedroom. Just enjoy yourself. Bonnie looks kind of tired anyways." Andie says.

Kai Looks at Bonnie, and she pretend to feel sick. "Oh my god, I think I am going to throw up."

"Oh God, Bonnie are you okay?" Kai asked her.

"I just don't feel well." She says.

"Maybe I should leave and take you home babe."

"No, Hun, go ahead and enjoy your success. I am so very proud of you." Bonnie says.

 _'_ _Playing sick? Pretty Brilliant!'_ Damon thought as he looked at Bonnie.

"Okay, Baby." A Blonde walks up to Kai and whispers in his ear. "He proceeds to hug and Kiss Bonnie. "Can you bring her home tomorrow, Damon?" The nerve of this guy, right in front of Bonnie.

"Sure, should I also pick her up for school? She has school tomorrow. I don't mind picking her up."

"Wow. Damon. You are such a great friend. That would be great. If you guys also got Mona tomorrow from my sisters' house." He asks Damon, who realizes just how drunk Kai is.

"Alright, Bonnie are you ready?" Andie asks "Let's get you laid down."

Before Kai knew it the trio was gone, and Bonnie was shocked beyond hell. He really must trust Damon Bonnie thought.

When they got into Damon's car, Bonnie got in the back seat and laid down. After Damon dropped Andie off. Bonnie stayed there. Laying down. She fell asleep.

* * *

When they arrived to his house, he grabbed her and carried her in to his house. She weighed nothing. He laid her out on his bed. He kept the light out to not disturb her. The only light hitting her face was the moonlight. She really did look like a doll. He tried not to sexualize the way she looked right now, but it was hard because Kai was the mastermind who advertised her this way. There was no telling how many men were going home tonight with indecent thoughts of Bonnie. It drove Damon insane that Kai could calculate his artistic visions down to the presentation of his model at his art show. His girlfriend non-the-less. Damon debates dressing her in one of his shirts, or maybe one of Emily's. Well, maybe not, it may feel to cryptic to do that.

He looks to the side of her dress and there are some white vintage buttons to undo her dress. Slowly he takes each button a loose. He frame was so delicate. He looked at the size of his hand to her body, and realized how easy it would be to hurt her. Kai is sadistic.

Damon is down to the last three vintage white buttons. As soon as the last is undone, her dress can be opened. He slowly opens it, taking it off of her, pulling it slowly down her shoulders. Damon focusses his eyes on Bonnie's face to not linger to her form, because it is easy to be tempted by her. Her bra is lace, and he sees her breast.

"Damnit!" He takes a few steps away from her. She has some effect on him, and he knows he needs to be fragile with her mental state. He goes in his closet and grabs a t-shirt in black. To contrast the white, she has had on all night. He finds a way to lip it over her head, without waking her and putting it over her body. Damon slowly unbuckles and removes Bonnie's heels. Her feet are pretty, he thinks. He leans down to kiss her forehead, which is his signature move with her. As he pulls up, her eyes shoot open and Bonnie grabs him by his arm.

"Please don't leave me. Can you lay with me? Please Damon."

He stares at her closely since they are in close proximity of their faces.

"Are you sure my lil bird?" The nickname fit her he thought.

Bonnie nods her head.

"Okay, Can I change clothes?"

"Okay."

Damon puts on a pair of black pajama bottoms. Her eyes were about to be burned into her skull the way she stalked his torso with her orbs. She'd be lying if she didn't think he was a beautiful sight to see. His eyes were so electric she could see them in the dark. His deep v at the lower half of his torso, drew her eyes downward and she had to force her lids closed until he laid on the bed.

Damon walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in and laid down. He stayed there for about wo minutes. Her Body was turned away from him, and she hated that he lay so far from her, but she was just happy to be there with him and not Malakai.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes. Damon?"

"Were you sleep?"

"No."

"Would you be more comfortable if I stay further away from you, or do you want the closeness of a warm body?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with Damon."

"To be honest, I have not laid with a warm body in four years. I would love to cuddle with you, if it doesn't freak you out." His own revelation almost brought tears to his eyes. But it most definitely made her weep, then turn to him. She sat up and crept towards him. She kissed his temple softly, then the side of his mouth. So softly. When her lips touched the side of his, his eyes fluttered closed and he ex-haled. She lay on the side of him as he lay on his back, she was going to put her arm on his chest. Instead he turned towards her, and she cupped his face as he kissed her tenderly. No tongue, not teeth. Just the moisture of his lips against hers and hers into his, and they kissed tenderly a few times. Then he turned her body so that her back was towards his front. He wrapped his arm around her arm, around her waist and pulled her ALL THE WAY into him, and held her body like she was the missing piece to his puzzle for the entire night. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she moved her hair out of the way for him. Even though he loved the smell of her Mango and avocado shampoo. She relished in feeling his gentle snores on her neck all night.

Damon was just happy she wasn't at home having to be Kai's play thing. The most secure she has ever felt, she felt in this moment. The most needed he has ever felt, he felt in this moment. They provided one another with what they each needed. They slept peacefully and even slept in late. They woke up in enough time to pick up Mona and get to Bonnie's house for the immigration meeting. Surprise surprise, Kai never showed up.

* * *

 **A/N Slight BAMON cuteness… I have an obsession with exploring Bamon's different dynamics. I swear I will have to try and write a Dark!BAMON one day and see how it works out for me. I just have a hard time having them be toxic, even though their toxic dynamic can be just as intriguing. I just don't see a better pair for each of them. Right now I am exploring Bonenzo in a fic to see how it turns out. I may have to redeem Kai in a future fic too. I definitely treaded the waters of KaiHATE with this one. Thanks for staying with me and as always I love and appreciate every review, follow, and favorite. Most things I write come from a personal place for me. What did you think about BAMONS interaction at the end? Too soon? I definitely didn't want them being sexual at all yet.**


	7. A Tale of a Boy, a Man and a NEW WOMAN!

***A/N I'm proud of this chapter, I got it together while out of town on a somewhat vacation, on a freakin tablet. Sorry if there are errors that just suck, but... I feel as though I put some depth to our characters revelations, and some beautiful things become of it.**

 ***thanks for supporting this story**

 ***unbeta'd and brave please enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie and Damon are waiting at Bonnie's and Kai's apartment for Kai to show up. "Ms Bennett, how much longer should I wait, I have other cases to see today,and I really can't wait." The case worker says.

"He should be here any minute, he told me he would be here. Something must've happened."

"I'll tell you what. I'll come back in a week, and we can try again."

Bonnie cringed at the thought of staying another week with Kai. She really just wanted to get it over with and today would've been perfect. "Ma'am please, what else can I do, why do I need her father here to finish this?"

"He is the parent holding dual citizenship, we need that proof to sign off. I'm sorry it's protocol."

Bonnie felt defeated and wanted to cry. In her mind the universe was failing her, every time she has a good clearance some how a road block would find its way in her path. Maybe she was meant to work things out with Kai, the father of Mona. The little girl who brought them both so much joy. Maybe they could go to counseling so Kai could work on his issues. After all, there were options out there. But it didn't take away the fact that Bonnie was plain and simply unhappy.

Laughter comes from the other side of the table; in the sitting area is Mona and Damon singing the itsy bitsy spider full with dance moves and all. Only the very last line of the song he tickles her, and his _itsy bitsty spider_ climbs up monad leg as a tickle monster. At that moment, Bonnie fell in love with the IDEA of her and Mona being happy without Kai. Because someone like Damon came along and showed them love for no reason at all. The possibility of being loved by another human being exists.

"You know of all the times I've been to meet with you and her actual father, I have never seen him play with her, or make her laugh like that!" The woman says as she smiles at the two. "I tell you what, I'll make it three days. Have him here in Monday, I'll sign these without even making eye contact with him, I know how much this means to you, I'm sorry you have to go through this with him so often."

"Mona you count to 10 and I'll hide then you have to find me." Damon says.

"No. I wanna hide." Mona says.

"Okay okay, you get to be the hider _AGAIN. " _He laughs.

"That is a beautiful smart little girl and her father should know he has stiff competition with that man."

When Bonnie looks up and when Damon finds Mona, she doesn't even try running she just laughs and throws her arms around his neck and hugs him and he returns it and it looks absolutely natural. Even more so than with Kai.

Guilt hit Bonnie watching her friend spoil Mona with attention. She felt incredible disloyalty to Kai, and it made her question what Damon's role actually was in her life. How is this man here and why? She walked out Mrs. Brown and stood at the door continuously onlooking Damon and Mona. Damon was now reading a book to her, and she was fast asleep in his arms. He stared at her face and kissed her little hand which rested on his chest.

"Bonnie, have you tried calling Kai again?"

"Several times over Damon his phone keeps going to voicemail."

They both look at each other and sigh at the idea of her staying another few days with Kai and who knows his state-of-mind since he didn't show up to the apartment for his daughters meeting. The look of hopelessness hit both Damon and Bonnie and he knew he just had to get her out of the apartment at that moment.

"Come on, I am going to feed you girls."

"You don't have to Damon I'm sure I've got some left overs in the fridge."

"But I want to cook for you girls, and I really want to talk to you Bonnie."

"About?" she asked skeptically.

After the moment they shared last night he didn't want her shutting down on him because neither of them did anything wrong.

"Bonnie, please. Don't shut me out okay." He knew he had to handle her delicately because the monster Kai is, has probably ruined her entire mentality when it comes to men.

"Damon, I don't know what you want from me, you are a beautiful person and I can't give you anything. I am really trying to focus on getting myself out of this relationship alive, with my daughter."

"I don't want anything from you. Why do I have to want something from you to want to be your friend?"

"Because everyone I have ever met Wants something."

"Not me okay, please stop doing this. All I want to do is be there for you. You matter to me, for whatever reasons I can't explain. You and your daughter mean something to me. You both have come to hold places in here" he points to his heart," and here!" He says pointing to his head. "I can't change that. And I don't want to. Don't make me Bonnie. Don't push me away from you. I need you both."

He caught himself but it was too late. He said it. In some weird way Damon professed himself to her, nothing specific but strong enough a feeling in itself.

Bonnie took a deep breath and her eyes widen at his revelation.

"What do you mean, Damon?"

"I just meant to say-" the front door of her apartment opens, interrupting their moment.

"Hey love birds," Kai says intimidatingly.

They didn't even correct him they just stared and moved away from one another.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Who's granny died?" He rolled his eyes not even realizing Damon was cradling his sleeping daughter.

"Kai, where have you been?" She asks angrily.

"Out, handling some business matters. What the hell Bons? What's your problem?"

"Mrs, Brown just left not too long ago. Once again you were a no show. Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?"

"Missing these meetings?"

"No Bonnie. Why would I do that?"

"You're very irresponsible Kai when it comes to matters of the home." She says to the man who is moving so fast she has no idea if he's paying attention.

"We have an appointment Thursday to get your passport updated?"

"What? Why?"

"Business. They love you in France and they wanna see you live and in person baby."

"What ?" Damon asked out of no where butting in their conversation.

Normally Kai would look at Damon crazy wondering what the hell he is still doing at his home and prying in his business. But there was something different about Kai today. He was moving in a rambunctious speed, as if he had ten things going on at once. The immigration meeting he blew off, didn't seem to matter to him. Now he wants to take Bonnie out of the country for a really important appearance. So he says.

"Damon if you must know, I need to take Bonnie to France. We have a job offer to be a live exhibit on a permanent basis. Last night one of the critics was an international buyer for museum art, and he is funding a new live art museum in Paris. The one and only Paris, Bons. I've been out all night celebrating and thinking of the possibilities. Me, you, Paris! The most romantic city in the world. What could possibly be better?"

"MONA! What about Mona? Kai she has a home here and so do I. You can't just uproot us at your will. You've made a decision without even considering mine and Mona's feelings."

"You have no one here. Why would you wanna stay? Your mom left you, Bons. Your grams is gone. Your dad is dead. No one lays claim to you. Why stay somewhere that no one can say they'd actually miss you?"

"I'd miss them. I mean both Andie and I would miss them. Bonnie's classmates would miss her and Mona." Damon says passionately.

"Yea right Salvatore. This girl has no one, and she stays here she's anyone's burden. Andie would probably have an issue. I'm all she has, and I'm okay with that, and so is she."

"Kai she has potential with her writing to be an apprentice for me. Don't take the opportunity away from her."

Kai is still moving a mile a minute, drinking water out of the filter, drinking juice out of the container, acting completely dehydrated and crazy.

"Damon I would love to understand but I really am exhausted from having been up all night and I need some rest only I can't seem to be able to calm down so..." He is searching the cabinets for something and he finds a section that has pills which Bonnie has never seen before. He takes it like its nothing.

"What is that Kai? Bonnie asks with concern.

"Is that OxyContin Kai?" Damon asks.

"Just something to help knock me out," he says not fully answering the question.

"Is it numbing or does it also relieve pain?" Damon asks.

"Something like that." Kai says skeptically.

"It can affect your memory, if your not careful in how and when you take it?"

Kai was clearly out of it and goes back to he and Bonnie's room and slams the door closed.

Bonnie and Damon just stared at each other unsure of what to say next.

"Bonnie, he's clearly coked out of his mind. And I fear that he has given you that OxyContin without your knowledge. I think you and Mona should come to my house a couple of days and let him come down from this high he has. Mona can come to class with you again."

"No I have Jo, her aunt. She'll watch her I just need to take her to there if you don't mind giving me a ride."

"Of course I don't mind." He said.

"Damon, how will I ever repay you for everything you do for me? You came in to my life at a time I didn't realize I needed it so much. A friend is something I'm not use to having."

He just looked at her and smiled and there was something deeper to his smile than just endearment, but adoration as well. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her hand then brought it up to his lips and kissed her fingers. Then he spoke softly, " Why don't you grab yours and Mona's things. I will take her down and out and put her in her car seat and start the car."

"Okay Damon. Thank you. I'll be down in just s few minutes." Bonnie went to quietly gather hers and Mona's things without waking Kai up.

Damon decides to grab Mona and after Bonnie disappears he asks Mona, "Sweetie, where's your camera?"

She grabs his hand and walks him to the pantry. Then when he opens the door she digs behind her snacks, and hands him her camera. He grabs it and takes both the camera and Mona down stairs to his car.

Bonnie is in tip toe mode in her room trying to get her things quietly when she realizes she left her cell phone on the bed under her pillow. Kai is laying on her pillow, she dreads that she has to physically move him to get her phone. As she watches him sleep she shutters remembering the guy he was in the beginning and the guy he is now. Kai was a beautiful man on the outside, he even saw beauty in the world but he was such a grey area that it took away from those attributes, he was the ' _everything wrong_ , _'_ in between. Watching this beautiful tortured man made him less beautiful, but beautiful non-the-less, with an ugly soul. He lay there sleeping peacefully yet his body saturated with sweat, and the air conditioning was sky high, it took every bit of attractiveness away from him physically, but mentally there was so much neglected in Kai, that it made him look like a terrifying predator in this moment. His calmness was covered in apathy. To have the kind of control over Bonnie he had, made her sick to her stomach. He didn't have to try hard to make her fearful.

It has been ten minutes and Damon was getting impatient, worrying about Bonnie and why it was taking her so long. He's at downstairs in his car while Mona slept. Part of him wanted to go and check on her but he couldn't leave Mona in the car. He figured he'd give her a few minutes more before he decided to wake Mona up. He looked at his digital clock in his car and two more minutes had passed. Damon's legs began bouncing up and down with nervousness as he watched his clock.

Bonnie stood near Kai contemplating how to grab her phone. Either be sneaky about it or just wake him up. Her body began to tremble, she knew waking him up would mean she'd get cohersed into sex. So she took it upon herself to just be sneaky about it. She creeps towards him slowly, and began reaching her hand towards the pillow. Once she was mere inches away from the pillow her hand shook almost violently. Bonnie was having nervous flashbacks of Kai grabbing her roughly and handling her in a less than caring way. Her breathing was getting louder and she dreaded her own need for oxygen in this moment. The more her voice trembled, the harder her hand shook, the more worked up her nerves got, the more tears welded up in her eyes, and the tension shot through her spine like glaciers. When her hand finally reached the pillow, Kai coughed and cleared his throat causing her to jump and make the hiccup sound. The second that happened his eyes shot opened at her.

Damon was getting so tensed waiting outside, Bonnie had been inside for almost 20 minutes, knowing how she was he knew 20 minutes was too long. He grabbed Mona for her peaceful slumber and walked back into the building. He buzzed the apartment and there was no answer. So he called Bonnie's phone and no answer again. He couldn't handle her being in distress, his mind was flirting with thoughts of breaking something, more specifically, breaking Kai. He asked the security if Bonnie had come down and the security couldn't vouche, and wouldn't let Damon up the elevator until someone answered the buzz from the apartment. He buzzed five times or so. He pleaded that the young woman could be in danger and the asinine security was being a dick for following rules today, although there should be a procedure for emergency cases, and Damon was feeling completely defenseless holding a sleeping Mona, stuck downstairs, feeling as though Bonnie was in danger.

"Bonnie," he said with a douse of disorientation as if he hadn't seen Bonnie in weeks and she finally turned up and had some explaining to do,"where have you been babe? I've been searching all over for you."

"Kai you are disoriented, I was just talking to you in the other room about Paris, and Mona's immigration hearing, about 30 minutes ago."

"Why are you lying? I was just searching for you. You left with Mona and took everything. You took everything from me. Where is she... where is my daughter?"

"Kai, you are hallucinating from a dream you were having both Mina and I are fine please go back to bed, okay? I'll make you dinner soon, you hungry? I'll make whatever you want." Bonnie says as she has become absolutely fearful of her situation. "Kai, babe, I'm here I was just about to-"

"LIAR! You fucking left me. You took my daughter and you left. What the fuck Bons? WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted with absolute disoriented anger. Mostly misplaced because he was just out all night and came home high off of his rocker, and ready now to attack the first innocent bystander which happened to be Bonnie.

I'm going to take her to Jo's house, because I have class tonight. Don't you remember?"

"No leave her hear with me I am her father."

"Kai, you are not exactly in the right state-of-mind and it's not safe for her."

"What?! are you saying I would hurt my daughter, Bonnie? How dare you accuse me of such a thing. You fucking bitch!" he says then he sees an overnight bag with clothes in it of both Bonnie and Mona. "Where do you think you're going Bons? Huh? You think you can pack up with my daughter and leave me?" He grabs her by her hair so roughly she feels is detaching from her scalp slowly and painfully.

Bonnie hears the apartment buzzer and the phone ringing. She knows it's Damon, and Kai won't let her answer them. "Who's that calling Bons? Huh? Who's here to take you away from me? I'll tell you who. No-fucking-body! Nobody wants you! You are useless, all you can do is be beautiful and suck the life outta me!"

"Kai please let go of my hair. You're pulling my hair out."

Kai let her hair go only to grab her by her neck and strangle her.

Damon is buzzing away downstairs and flipping out on the security. "Listen, I swear if something happens to that woman upstairs, I will fucking murder you right here on the spot, and have enough time to make it upstairs and get her and flee the scene."

"Sir, we have you on camera."

"Good then your family will see your last moments before I slit your throat."

Bonnie struggles for air as Kai begins pushing into her windpipe forcefully. As she fades into darkness Mona's face flashes through her mind, and remembering that if anything happens too her she'll be left in the care of the sociopath who's trying to make sure she never sees Mona again. Bonnie's will to fight just overcame her, and she scratched at Kai's eyeballs until she made contact, and somehow one of her fingers made contact with one of Kai's sclera ripping it in a miniscule way, but enough to burn the hell out of him, and cause temporary blurred vision; and when he broke slight contact, she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could and took off running.

The security looked at Damon, and told Damon he'd try breaking through the line to get the intercom through, so that Bonnie didn't have to hit the buzzer if she was in distress, all she had to do was yell out.

"Well hurry the fuck up!" Just as the security goes to break through the line, a loud buzz comes through the intercom of the security office.

"HELP ME! Please... Somebody hel-"

Just then Damon tells the security to hold Mona. "Whatever you do. Don't call the cops. Let me deal with this, because if you call the cops a large complaint will be filed against you anyways for your terrible protocol to follow procedures endangering that woman's life.. Just hold her I'll be back down in 5 minutes."

"The elevator is on the 35 floor right now, you're better off taking the stairs sir, to get there quicker. If you can run." Damon runs up the stairs as fast as he could striding three steps at a time.

Just as Bonnie got the buzzer, Kai caught her and back hands her knocking her to the floor, and all she can think about is fight ' _ **BONNIE FIGHT**_!' She knew she couldn't let this psycho take her from Mona. Kai looks at Bonnie and gets creepier if it was possible. "Let's make another baby, Bons. Let's make another beautiful bundle of joy, right now." So sadistic and so hauntingly, crazy.

"Get away from me!" Bonnie's lip is bleeding from being hit, and she musters up enough strength to stand up and just as Kai grabs her by the shirt, she punches him in the eye.

"Bonnie, I'm gonna kill you, you hit me in the eye? You little twat!"

Bonnie swung again and missed but somehow she managed to dodge him and she ran toward the front door. He ran after her and as she opened it he shut it and threw her against it with a hard thud. He knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her by her feet and started dragging her to the bedroom. Free a few seconds, Bonnie came to, realizing he was gonna keep terrorizing her, she yanked her foot loose, kicking Kai in the face by mistake just trying to get away. Just as he tried to stop her from trying to wiggle free, her foot connected with his face. He fell to the ground and she has no idea if he's conscious or not but she takes off to the door and just as she opens it, she bumps into a hard chest. She screams unaware of who it was until she saw his face, and she let every ounce of fight in her go and she collapsed into his arms. She's never felt so free.

-–-

 *** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt it had some important moments ALL though out!**

 *** Damon and Bonnie are in no way romantic. She has no one and he just happened to meet her at a time she was in a detrimental position in life. The day he met her he knew she had some dark life, but he kind of tried to feel her out. Once he realized there was trouble in her home life he decided he had to stick around to help her. There is no time limit on meeting someone and deciding they are worth helping. Just re-iterating that. She is still his student and still going to explore finding herself. Part of this story is going to explore the dynamics of Bonnie and Damon as becoming actual friends. The scene of her watching him with Mona, clearly states how it makes her realize she and Mona are capable of love from someone other than Kai. Yes, Damon shows that side, because it comes to him naturally. But the IDEA it clearly states another person can care makes her feel strong enough to believe she can leave. Also, Kai tried to drill it in her head no one can ever love her. This is why she keeps questionig Damon and trying to figure out his motives. She doesn't fully know how to feel about him, but anyone is better than Kai right now. Also, the slip up of she and Damon kissing last chapter (pecks only) was just a drinking, emotional incident from two people I need of comfort. But don't get me wrong Damon pays a lot of attention to Bonnie he doesn't know why, but he knows she and Mona mean something to him. Sometimes when you meet people, you just know right away. Think about all of the crazy things he's witnessed since knowing her, it's natural for him to care about her safety. Just like to re-iterate what's all in the text, to clearly point out they are not romantic in anyway, yet. Even he says he just wants to be her friend and help her. This man lost his fiancé and their unborn child to drugs, and has been alone for 4 years, just got over battling his own demons, which will come out, and is ready to start his life again. He feels drawn to Bonnie and Mona and connected in that way. I think I've mentioned this story is going to be a around 15-20 chapters. I like to explore Bonnie and Damon a lot, and I like to see them go through things and establish a strong and deep connection.**

 *** I'm happy you guys are sticking around, I love your reviews.**


	8. Open up to me Trust works two ways

***A/N I am sorry it has been a while for this story. I am writing a lot of stories right now. This one takes a certain mind frame. When I write this story I literally put myself in this mind frame for a couple of hours before I write it. It is one of my angstiest/volatile stories. I love it, it is personal for me. I am happy for those of you sticking with it. I really hope you like this update, reviews are always appreciated. It is longer than any other chapter.**

 ***Chapter subject matter MA for mentions of Abuse, rape, drug use**

 ***Beta'd by myself, as usual. Sorry for mistakes**

 ***Please enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

HIS MUSE

 **Three months Later**

Damon and Mona wait in the park for Bonnie, who is having one of her bi-weekly visits with Kai. After Kai attacked Bonnie, three months ago, she realized he had a big problem with drugs and alcohol. She opted to NOT press charges, instead, she sought the option for him to seek rehabilitation. Kai is three months sober, and almost a different person entirely; He is assigned to do one year in the facility, at six month a re-evaluation could determine an early release, upon in house care agreement. Kai has not seen Mona at all. Bonnie isn't ready to allow that. Once she realized Mona was recording incidents between she and Kai, unknowingly, she had a nervous breakdown. She and Mona opted for therapy. Family therapy. When Bonnie is ready, she and Mona will do family therapy with Kai. As for now. She and Mona go alone. Mona's outlook at Bonnie and Kai's situation has forced maturity on her that Bonnie wasn't ready for her to face. But worse than that, behavioral issues, for Bonnie to deal with. Bonnie and Mona have much healing to do.

Los Angeles, Addiction and Abuse Rehabilitation and Healing Center

Three months progress: Parker, Kai

"Hey gorgeous. You look lovely as always."

"Thank you Kai. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm Okay Bons. Just a bit woozy from all of this medication they put in me."

"It's for your own good Kai. Not that I am in agreement of rehabilitating substance abuse with more substance, but it goes beyond your drug use Kai. You know that. Your mental health is severely damaged."

Kai stares at Bonnie and the scars he has left her with. A permanent slice across her hair line, from some form of abuse he inflicted on her at one point or the other. He remembers when she had stitches there, but he doesn't remember how he gave them to her. They were there about two weeks. All 28 of them. His eyes are pained when he looks at her. Bonnie's outlook on life used to be so bright until she met Kai. He brought the darkness into her eyes. The light was long gone. He wondered if she could ever get it back. He looked at the bandages around her hips. She had surgery on fractured bones, he inflicted those when he raped her. Under heavy intoxication. Forcing her hips against the counter top with his body weight. The only evidence Mona had. Bonnie didn't report him.

"Bonnie, there is so much I want to talk to you about. Right now is not the right time though. I know it isn't. Just know that, I am grateful for you."

Bonnie looks at Kai and Nods her head. So I read in the paper today that you had a short story submitted into a writing contest for the third time, and you finally won. Third times the charm, huh? Los Angeles times? That is big Bons. What does this mean for your writing?"

"Not much. I will have my short story featured in a small magazine that, really only up and comers read. It's just kind of a _'_ _be on the lookout for this writer'_ type thing." She throws a vibe of the unimportance of it, to keep Kai from getting worked up. When really Bonnie is going to be leaving with Damon to New York for a week to go to an awards ceremony. A ceremony that she will be awarded for a short story she wrote. She will meet other writers in an opportunity to have some exposure. She and Damon are also working on his second book together. He chose her, and Rebekah as a secondary from the class to work with.

"Well, either way, I am happy for you. I wish I would have put more of an effort into your life while we were living together."

"Hey, bygones. Right?"

"No. Not bygones. Everything that happened was far more than bygones Bonnie. I did some things to you that-"

"Stop. Kai, the therapist says I shouldn't talk to you about anything until we can sit together and discuss it. You know? I don't want to taint our chances of healing. Especially you, you are fragile minded."

"Don't do that Bonnie." He got a small glimmer of old Kai in his eyes just now. Very slight. "I am a person; I have made mistakes. I am getting help. I am not fragile minded. Don't make me feel like a freak show."

"Kai, that is not what I am saying. I simply mean, that your healing can't use any distractions okay. I want you to heal as much as I want Mona and me to heal. I still care for you."

"Is there any chance, that maybe you and I can work things out Bonnie?"

"I honestly don't know Kai. I don't want to think that far ahead right now. I just want to take it day at a time."

"When will I be able to see Mona, Bon?"

"When _HER_ therapist thinks it is okay."

"I need to see her. I'm dying here. I haven't seen her since that day, and she was asleep Bonnie. I just want to hold her and hug her." He begins to get teary eyed and red faced.

Bonnie gets emotional as well. Her tears fall. More freely now. She never cried in front of Kai before, so even now, when a tear falls, she never lets him see too much of her emotions.

"Kai, I need to tell you my visits will be fewer. I won't be here Bi-weekly anymore. I will be here once every couple of weeks. Both My and your therapist thinks it is better this way. Our healing will require more time apart from one another. WE are obstacles to one another's healing. We need to have a little more time in between visits."

"No, Bon. Don't do this. I already can't see my daughter. Don't pull away from me. Please, I am sorry I will do whatever you want. I won't talk about her, or us. I'll keep it purely business. Just don't do this. Don't pull away from me."

"It's not me Kai. It's the doctors. This is what we need."

"I love you. I need you Bonnie."

"Kai, I have to go."

"No, I am sorry. Just wait until the nurse's buzzer goes off please. Let me have these last few minutes with you."

"Okay."

They talk for another few minutes

Buzzz Buzz.

"Okay, time is up." Says an orderly.

Kai's emotions get out of control when Bonnie walks away from him. She hears him get disorderly in the back and hears them subdue him. Her heart breaks for him, but she knows it's for the better. The tears flood her face as she walks out of the facility. She takes a few minutes and cries to herself before she walks to the park to get Damon and Mona.

She allows the redness to fade from her face, she drinks some water from the nasty city fountains. Then she slowly creeps around the corner and spies on Damon and Mona. Who are spread out on a blanket taking naps. He is laying on his back with one arm behind his head, the other around the little girl who lays over his chest.

Bonnie and Kai's visits were about an hour and a half long. They had an hour to talk, then she got thirty minutes at the beginning to observe him in the facility. His interactions and his activity. He never knew she got the thirty minutes to observe him. It wasn't an option the patients had, in fact they were oblivious to it. It only occurred with patients who had very violent histories. If their victims opted not to press charges, a part of the probation was observation. She wanted to see his healing and know he was changing.

His career took a back seat for once. He also had to, as order for the court, handle Mona's citizenship paper work. The court appointed Lawyer rushed the process for Bonnie. Even though the French Government screwed up Mona's citizenship paper work when she was born, the American government is who was making it impossible to change her immigration status. American government takes forever to handle anything. Almost four years later, and Mona was an American Citizen.

Bonnie watched Damon with Mona. His style of love was pretty possessive, protective, and nurturing. He cared for her and Mona, like family. He was her friend. Her good friend. They never spoke of the night they kissed. It was complicated. He was her professor, or shall she say, she was his protégé, he was her mentor. He took her in his home and made her feel at home. Although they were rarely there at the same time, they saw each other in class, and at dinner time. He took her to her meetings with Kai, and watched Mona. A very small world they live in to find out her sister-in-law Jo, was married to Damon's best friend Alaric. Once, when Damon took Bonnie to drop Mona off for class, he realized it was his best friend's house, and now he knew the _Jo_ that Bonnie always mentioned was his best friend's wife. She and Jo became close since Kai has been in the hospital. Kai was the barrier that kept them apart. Bonnie kept Jo updated on Kai's status, even though Jo and Kai were not particularly close. Her twin brother was her brother after all. They were the first set of twins that Bonnie had ever met that didn't have a relationship. She never asked Jo why, she just knew there was some bad family history there.

She approached the duo quietly and speaks softly. "Hey. Wakey wakey."

She shakes Damon's arm softly. His eyes flutter open, and her face is blocked by the son, all he can see is a shadow. "Emily?"

Bonnie's heart broke. Damon sometimes had dreams of Emily and she knew that him having never had closure on her death made it impossible for him to really move on.

"No. It is me Damon. It is Bonnie."

"Oh. I am sorry. I don't do that on purpose. It's weird." He chuckles at himself. "Pathetic, actually."

"No. Don't say that Damon. It isn't pathetic. It's heart breaking. I wish I could bring her back for you sometimes."

"No. Bonnie. It's just a dream. Okay. I don't have the need to bring her back. I just, Wish the dream would stop is all."

"Maybe you need proper closure."

"How do you suppose I get that?"

"Talk about her. Talk about how you feel. Talk about what her death did to you. Talk about her as if she existed, don't forget she was ever here. You will never be able to say bye, because you are holding on to her."

"Yeah. Maybe." He always brushed off talks about Emily. He couldn't bring himself to really think about her or talk about her. EVER. Bonnie has tried, but she didn't want to invade his mental boundaries. Everyone handled things differently, she had no idea, after dealing with someone like Kai, how to approach men and get into their mental space. Damon was kind of a mystery. He kind of came into her life like a knight and shining armor but, he had this whole life before her, he never spoke of.

Damon saw Bonnie. She was the opposite of Emily. It made him drawn to her, yet it pushed him away from her in ways. They were literally all each other had. She had Jo, and he had Alaric, but in the mental sense, they had watched each other go through a lot in the past three months. Bonnie was working on healing with Mona, her surgery, after Kai's attack, Damon was working on getting through his mental writing blocks. Which was a tortuous thing for him. He also had an unexpected build up of anger he kept internal, because it was caused by Kai; and Bonnie's need to baby him.

They drove home. He listened to her and Mona having a conversation.

"Moma, let's have French fries for dinner."

"No. That is not dinner Mona."

"Yes it is."

"Mona, I said no."

"I miss my snack closet." She says of the pantry at Bonnie and Kai's place. Bonnie didn't dare go back there after all that had happened to her there. Especially after she watched the videos Mona had recorded. That apartment held dark memories of Bonnie and Kai's tormented love.

"Well, I am sorry, but snacks only come to little girls who eat their vegetables."

"I don't want vegetables." Mona says.

"Then I guess you don't want snacks either."

"Moma." Mona starts to cry, uncontrollably. Bonnie deals with this a lot since Kai had been gone. Mona has become temperamental with her mother. In fact, she respects Damon's rules and words of finality more than Bonnie's. He notices this.

Mona screams relentlessly. Bonnie's good little girl has become one of dastardly behavior. The therapist says it is normal. It starts to wear on the twenty-five-year-old single mother. He sees Bonnie hold tears back as she looks out the window, not wanting to yell at Mona, because of everything Mona has been through, Bonnie can't handle putting too much on her mentally. If anyone would have told Bonnie that putting Kai away to get help was only the beginning of her problems she never would have believed it. She thought her world of problems would be solved. No.

Mentally, the war for her sanity had just began.

"Mona, Sweetie. How about we go home and eat our vegetables together. Then afterwards, you and I can share a banana split?" Damon says to her, as her screams get louder.

She stops.

Tears resting on her pink cheeks.

"Okay."

"Okay, sweet pea. Just please stop crying okay. Your mommy just wants what is best for you. She loves you very much."

Bonnie's heart continues to hold sorrow of every emotional outburst of Kai and Mona today. They both had outburst, and it kept Bonnie from breaking down. She had to be strong for both Kai and Mona. Her heart was filled with torment. The only time she had freedom to feel her own emotions was in her writing. So her short story won her an award. Her emotional, contribution to heart break got her an award. Who would have ever thought her pain would bring happiness to others, receiving her honors for just being honest?

When a single tear fell down her cheek on the car ride home, Damon reached over and grabbed her hand. He interlocked her fingers with his and rubbed the space between her thumb and index finger. Calming her down immensely. She loved when he did that. His larger, hand engulfed hers with the possessive, protective, nurturing love he only knew how to give naturally. That was him, with both Bonnie and Mona. He was more than her friend. In a way he was her lover. Not sexually. Lovers are not all sexual. Lovers, love you, and give you the comfort you need when you need it. Mentally, emotionally, he was her lover. Kai was still a big part of her heart emotionally. She couldn't help that. But Damon was really moving in on the territory of Bonnie's complex, emotional mind. He took his time to feel her out, every new emotion, or action she had, required his patience. Once he learned it, he figured out how to handle her. He always handled her with patience and care, and tenderness. He was the opposite of Kai in that way. Especially after every visit with kai, he noticed Bonnie was highly emotional and he tried to step in helping her with Mona, so she could have a small mental break.

Damon lifted Bonnie's hand to his lips and kissed it. Softly, and gently.

She looked at him and smiled. They continued the ride home in silence, holding hands.

* * *

Damon knew what Bonnie was doing for Kai was admirable. Not pressing charges, allowing him to get help. But he hated it. He hated Kai and he wanted to kill him.

"How was your visit today?"

"It was a visit. He read about my award. Which I thought was weird."

"Did you tell him about New York?"

"No, I think his mind is too fragile for that."

"You really can't protect him forever Bonnie. At some point he has to accept every ounce of responsibility of is actions, and that includes emotional outbursts. How will he deal with them properly if you baby him?"

"Damon, stop it. You don't understand."

"I don't? I dealt with a drug addict for years Bonnie. I can only give you advice from experience. Try to keep you from making the mistakes I did."

"Well how can I take your advice if you won't even talk about her Damon?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Everything."

"Bonnie, the things with Emily are unnecessary to bring up. Who does it help, certainly not me?"

"It can. If you try."

"Well, I appreciate the concern, but no thanks."

"This is unfair of you; you know? You know everything about Kai and me. You invaded my life to help me. When I try to help you, you shut me out Damon."

"I didn't invade your life. I was concerned for you. If that is invasion, so be it. You are better off now. Right?"

"Damon, open up to me. This friendship has to go both ways. You aren't being fair Damon."

"Life isn't fair Bonnie. Emily doesn't deserve to be talked about. STOP! Okay. STOP ASKING ABOUT HER!" He grabbed his hair in frustration, his face reddened slightly. He had to count to ten. You could feel the tension in the room and the frustration in his tone.

He yelled at her. He has never yelled at her. The second he did it, he regretted it. He looked at her and she was frozen. She just stood there, and didn't blink. She said "Okay. I'm sorry." She left the room. She didn't let him see her pain. She went to the room she slept in. She cried. She cried for about an hour. He sat in the room outside of her room and listened until she stopped. He literally hated himself.

Damon left the house. He didn't get in his car; he took his motorcycle. He always left his car, in case Bonnie needed to use it. She had Kai's car at their apartment, but he wrecked it, apparently, without telling her, which is why he never left it for her after a while and she was catching buses everywhere. So, Damon left his car for her. She barely used it, but once in a while she would. It said a lot, because he never let anyone drive his car.

He drove along PCH for hours on his motorcycle. He was angry with himself for yelling towards Bonnie. He had no idea why the subject of Emily worked him up so badly. It angered him. Damon had anger issues. He went to anger management and counseling to help bring him to the calm man he is today. The subject, of Emily triggered his anger.

When he got back the sun was coming up. He didn't walk far, he came in and fell asleep on the sofa. Bonnie had to get ready for a job interview. She was headed out to take Mona to Jo's house. When she saw Damon she didn't want to disturb him so she left him a note on top of a small breakfast she made for the three of them. He was sleep so she put his aside. It was an omelet with Italian sausage, onions, green peppers, and mushrooms, she sprinkled it with Feta cheese. His favorite. She left a side of her home made salsa next to it.

When he woke up his house was quiet. More quiet then he wanted it to be. He hated the empty silence. He used to bask in the emptiness, the solitude, since he is a writer. Since Bonnie and Mona have been there it grew of noise, happiness, child-like fun. Today, he woke up to silence. Empty and clean bedrooms. Dishes washed, and a fixed breakfast with a note.

 ** _Damon,_**

 ** _Mona and I will be out until this afternoon. I have a job interview today, she will be at Jo's. I am thinking I may take her to Chuck E. Cheese for a few hours later, until school starts, then take her back to Jo's. You will have the house to yourself today. Some peace and quiet. Sorry for upsetting you last night!_**

 ** _Bonnie_**

The last thing he wanted her to feel was at fault. He knew it wasn't her fault he exploded. It was his fault. He learned in Anger Management he needed to voice his feelings when they were building up. Talk to someone he trusted right away to keep from doing something he would regret. If he had no one he trusted, he could talk to his management counselor. They were on call 24/7 and he was getting anxious. He had kept much bottled in. So much so, that he couldn't keep it in anymore.

* * *

"How did your interview go Bons?" Jo asked.

"I have no idea. I have never been on a job interview. I modeled and then I did nothing for four years but side gigs. I have no idea how to talk to these people."

"Did nothing for four years? I wouldn't call raising a child nothing." Jo said, she was a stay at home mom and wife.

"Well, yes, I raised Mona, which took a lot of work; not as much as what you do though. I hardly have any skills."

"You are a people person, you are dedicated, you are disciplined, you are a team player. There are multiple aspects about being a stay at home mom, that can be added to a resume. You are organized, have great time management, you event plan, write our schedules, and build and help to create the success of those around you! And most importantly you can lead a team. Skills that college graduates couldn't pay anyone to teach them. I can say this, because I graduated college. I decided to stay home for my children. They need me. But I am lucky enough that Alaric can support me. Not all families can do that. It is a blessing. So why are you going for work right now. I thought you were focused on your internship with Damon?"

"Well, I was. But I should probably get out of his hair soon. I think I might be starting to make him feel claustrophobic."

"None-sense." Alaric says.

"Well, I know I can get in the way. I learned that way with Kai and I just much rather stay out of sight, out of mind. Which reminds me thanks for keeping Mona. Once I start working I can pay you."

"None-sense. She is my niece and I am home all day anyway."

"Well, when I was home all day, what I wouldn't have killed to make my own money. So if I get this job at this book store, I will pay you. Even if it isn't much at first, I will still contribute to the cause. Mona is a bit of a special kid to watch. She requires a lot of emotional attention. It can be draining sometimes." Bonnie laughs.

"Is she still giving you problems with Kai being gone?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, she was never this way with me. We were close and she stayed glued to me. Now she fusses back with me, and when it comes to listening to a parent, she would rather listen to Damon than me. It is weird, ya know because he isn't her father."

"Yeah, but she misses that father daughter connection. She misses that authority. Kai must have been the authority most of the time. She got used to that. Now she automatically fills those shoes with Damon." Alaric says.

"Yeah, well we can't be under Damon forever. He is helping me out. Eventually I have to go back to the apartment Eventually I have to go back to Mona's father and figure things out."

"Bonnie! Who told you that? You don't have to go back to Kai." Jo says. "You don't have to be with anyone you don't want to be with."

The doorbell rings. "I'll get that." Alaric says.

"Bonnie, Kai doesn't deserve your obligation. The only thing you should consider is setting up visitation one day with Mona, Supervised visitation. But you don't dare think about going back to that condo."

"Jo, where am I going to go? I can't live on Damon. I need to make my own way with Mona. Once I can afford to get a place, I am going to get out of Damon's way. He needs his space. We have taken up too much of it. Mentally, Mona and I are emotional baggage with emotional baggage. I can't just put the pressure of us on anyone. Jo, I am tired of being everyone's burden." Her eyes flood with tears.

"Bonnie, you and Mona would never be a burden to us." Jo said of she and Alaric.

"Is that what you think you are to me?" His voice asks entering the room.

She stood upright wiping her eyes. "I've got to go. I am taking Mona to Chuck E. Cheese. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Bonnie, can I talk to you?" He asked her with pain in his voice.

She wanted to say **no** so badly. Addressing the emotions Damon made her feel were too much right now. She didn't want to be feeling anything for him. Or for the words he shouted at her. They always got along so well, she KNEW in hear heart it was bound to go wrong at some point. Kai warned her about these things.

 _'_ _NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO.'_ He would tell her.

 _'_ _NO ONE WILL LOVE THESE SCARS AND BRUISES. BUT I DO I SEE YOUR BEAUTY! NO ONE WILL EVER SEE YOU LIKE I DO.'_

And Kai may have been right. He did always think she was beautiful no matter how ugly or damaged she felt.

"I promised I would take her to Chuck. E. Cheese, she is really looking forward to it." She says with little to no eye contact.

"Okay, I will go with you."

"Bonnie, why don't you let us take Mona to Chuck E. Cheese. We can take all of the kids. Honestly. I didn't feel like making dinner anyways. It'll be a nice little surprise for the kids."

"Jo, I can't-"

"Bonnie. Stop. It will be fine okay. Let us take Mona for a few hours. In fact, it's Friday night. Let her spend the night. I just bought some new DVD's, PIXAR, her favorite." Jo smiles with an impossibly large _'_ _cheese'_ grin.

"Bonnie… I think you should let this lady have her way or she will be impossible to handle the rest of the night. For me." Alaric says. Bonnie giggles as Jo pretends to strangle him.

"I haven't brought her any clothes."

"Well, good thing she is a year younger than the twins, because they still have older clothes. Which I have been meaning to give you for her so. Basically…. You have no more excuses."

"Snacks?"

"Four kids, I have plenty."

"And she likes…"

"She likes warm milk before bed. Got it." Alaric says.

"See." Jo says, "I've even got papa bear trained."

"Okay. Sure." Bonnie says reluctantly.

She hesitates to turn to Damon, so Jo and Alaric leave the room and got to the play room where all of the kids are hanging out, playing.

"Bonnie, I really need to talk to you."

"Okay sure." She says with an absence of emotion.

His eyes get a bit watery. "Can we go back home?"

He calls it _'_ _HOME.'_ As in their home. It is natural to him. He believes her place is at his home with him. She and Mona are his family. However, anyone wants to look at it, they are his family.

"Okay. We can go back to your house."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bonnie. It's your home too. I invited you and Mona to come and it was open-ended. Stay forever, for all I care. Please. Don't make me feel as though you burden me. You don't burden me what-so-ever. If anything… You know what. No. We are going home to talk about this. We aren't doing this here at the Saltzman's. Please, Bonnie? Come home with me so we can talk." His plea was desperate, yet serious. He had a look of utter need, but also finality.

Bonnie says nothing. She grabs the car keys. She goes to kiss Mona good night. She hugs Jo, and thanks her. "Anytime, hunny." Jo says. Alaric kisses Bonnie's forehead, like a big brotherly figure.

When she leaves, she walks ahead of Damon and he takes the cold shoulder que to silently thank the Saltzman's and walk out after his friend.

He drove his Motorcycle, and she drove his car. When they arrived, he parked, and then went to the car and opened the door for her. When she got out, he closed it and grabbed her belongings carrying them inside of the house.

He gave her a few minutes to gather herself. He knew she needed a moment to mentally prepare herself for him. He sat in the living room area, staring at Mona's toys that were all over the place. Not minding the mess because it made him feel complete. He leaned back on the couch back, then let one leg sit atop the other leg, by way of ankle over knee. A manly leg cross if you will. He through one arm straight across the back of the sofa, and the other rummaged through his now messy hair. He had barely slept but maybe three hours since returning from the long ride he took.

She walked into the room slowly. Not afraid of him, just not ready to face the emotions that she had a hunch might come to the surface. He stared at her with a penetration only he could give, she really tried hard not to let her penetrate any layers of her. She sat down on the other sofa. Placed her legs together and clasped both of her hands, putting them between her two thighs.

She lets him start.

He hesitates.

"I'm sorry, Damon. Last night was uncalled for. I was just trying to be your friend. I pushed your emotional buttons and I didn't mean to."

"I appreciate that Bonnie. You did push my buttons. But…It was my own fault. You don't owe me an apology. If anything I owe you a great big one." He got up and walked to the sofa she was on. He sat beside her and grabbed both of her hands, which were still clasped. He put is bigger hands around hers and lifted them to his mouth kissing them. He kissed her hands several times; making sure she felt his apology. "I snapped at you, but not because you made me angry Bonnie. I have Anger Management issues. I have been getting help for almost ten years. I have been angry far longer than that though. Anyways, I have been able to control my anger for the better part of ten years now."

Bonnie looks at Damon, offering him support with her eyes and her body language.

"Seven years ago I met Emily. I need to tell you this because it is important Bonnie. I have not spoken of it, because it is a delicate situation with you. I can't ask you to except me as I am after this. I have no right. But I can be honest with you. You deserve that much."

She looks at him and the pain in his eyes.

He almost can't look her in the eyes anymore.

He is still holding her hands.

"I met Emily seven years ago. We were very much in love. She was the first woman to see past the anger. My issues were well contained, but would resurface once in a while. Not with her, with people. Bar fights, men hitting on her, things like that. Well, anyways, after about a year of dating I noticed she was getting more and more attention. Not in person, more or less online. I had no idea Emily had a drug issue. She also had mental issues. She was very good at faking it. She lived one life with me and a separate life away from me. We didn't live together, but she may as well, she had her clothes here, everything. She made sure she only slept about two to three nights a week here. I gave her everything she could possibly want. She wanted for nothing. But she wouldn't commit herself to me, fully. I never knew why."

His eyes got very watery. But he held his tears back. Bonnie lifted a hand to caress his face. His body temperature was rising.

"Damon." She spoke his name softly. She didn't know what to say, but she did touch him to let him know she was there for him.

"Well, anyways," He takes the shakes out of his voice, clearing his throat. "I let this go on for about eight or so months. I just didn't want her to feel trapped. But I got sick of the head games she would play with me. I followed her away one day, to a house. I saw men and women coming and going, throughout the night. Women wearing barely anything. Men were from every background of lifestyle, gangsters, thugs, business men, family men, old men, college kids, I saw them all. I left. I had an idea of what was happening, but I left. I did this for two weeks. The same thing every night. Finally, I went into the house. Pretending to be a "Client." I told them the type I wanted, they directed me right to her. There she was, drugged up, naked, on a bed waiting for me to come and fuck her."

"Oh my god. Damon, I don't know what to say."

"Anyways, I called her name, and she said, her name was some other bullshit. She didn't even recognize me. I was disgusted with her. I was hurt I had no idea why she would lead this double life, risking both my and her life. I hated her for it. But I grabbed her, I grabbed her and left. I got her out of there. Not without almost losing my life, but I got her out of there. It was a struggle, and... Bonnie, you should know that in the process I killed two men."

Bonnie let go of his hands in shock.

He dropped his head. She scooted closer to him to put her arms around him and hold him, while he dropped his face in his hands. He felt relief with her hands rubbing his body for support. "I was acquitted of all charges. It was self-defense." She held him tightly. She didn't let him go.

"When I got Emily free of the business she was secretly involved in, I got her cleaned up. I got her in rehab. As a matter of fact, the same place you have Kai. She got cleaned up of drug use, but her mental health was another story. She was messed up; she was all over the place. She lived there for about six months. I signed for her early release. I said I could handle it, taking care of her. I did okay for about four months. We found out Emily was pregnant, we were happy. I was ecstatic. She was clean, improving mentally, and I was going to be a dad. I proposed to her. She said yes. We were happy. It was blissful. For me anyways. The pressure was too much for her. I guess. She left when I went to work. She did this for weeks before I caught on. She started using and prostituting again. When I went there to get her, this time I was greeted with a baseball bat, a Glock 17 and three large men. After they beat me to half of my life, shot me in the shoulder, they threatened to kill her and I couldn't let them, she was pregnant. So, I left. I tried to figure out a way to get her. But with my luck she showed up at my door, drugged up, out of it. When I let her in I swore I would never let her leave. I stayed by her side day and night for weeks. I almost lost my job, our livelihood. If I didn't go back to work, bills wouldn't get paid, we would be homeless. So I told her I had to put her back in the center, just for a while; that I couldn't help her alone. I needed the center's help, and the baby needed her to get better. She agreed and seemed fine. But her withdrawals were bad. We went to bed one night, and I realized she wasn't under my arm anymore. I jumped up called out to her. No answer. When I searched for her I found her in the bathroom. It was too late. I don't know how she got ahold of it but she did. Maybe she had it hidden in the house somewhere. It was too late. She had asphyxiated on her own vomit. After being unconscious in the bathroom. She OD'd, in my house, in my bathroom, then choked on her own vomit. I babied her, I coddled her. I should have just done what I was supposed to do, and not been afraid of her feelings. But I gave her time, now she is dead, and my unborn child never saw the sunrise."

He and Bonnie were both in tears. She tried not to cry and take his moment from him. She bit back, and bit back until he told her it was okay to cry. He knew she had to cry. Not just for him, or Emily, or his unborn child, but herself, and her daughter, and Kai, and the pain and heartache she had suffered the past four years. She cried, and he cried. And they held one another. They kept holding one another after the tears had fled. They gave each other much needed comfort.

"I hate talking about her, thinking about her. I blamed myself forever, for being so easy on her. Then I hated her. She took her own life. She killed herself and my baby. My baby Bonnie." His eyes water again. "I was going to be a dad." He's face tightens because he doesn't want to keep crying but it's all he can feel right now, hurt, pain, and anger.

Bonnie cups his face and pulls him into her shoulder holding him while he unleashed probably the first set of tears since it all happened. "Let it out Damon. It's good for you to cry and talk. Yell if you want to. I am sorry for not understanding how hard this might be for you. You are so brave. Braver than I could ever be."

Damon sat up and looked at Bonnie. "No, Bonnie, You are brave. You fought for your daughter. You survived for her. You could have given up, but you didn't. You fought and gave her life, even if you felt like you didn't have life to give. You may not understand why I invaded your life, but from the day I met you, I saw something in you Bonnie. Besides the beautiful soul you have, I saw pain, and hurt and darkness. I knew you were a bright light and someone was dimming you. So I paid attention. I saw when I dropped you off at the apartment that first night, the jealous possessive guy yelling at you. I saw your need for freedom, I saw your hurt, I saw your struggle to hold on to something that was killing you. I saw your terrorized fear for the unknown. I saw me in you, and I knew how hard it was for me to heal. I knew how hard it was for me to overcome. I wanted to save you from becoming me. Lonely and all alone. Unforgiving and angry. When I found out you had a little girl, I wanted to save you from yourself."

"Damon, I don't know what to say. I am speechless. I really didn't think you were paying that much attention to the details of my life."

"I am a writer Bonnie. I am drawn to darkness, and pain. I am drawn to passionate people I am drawn to you and everything about you. I needed you to know someone was there for you, and Mona. I didn't intend to fall in love with her the way I did. And you…"

Bonnie squirms a bit in her seat, uncomfortably close to Damon.

Damon looks at her closely, "All you need to know is my motives for being there for you are selfless. I don't expect anything from you. I am just asking you to trust me. Can you trust me Bonnie? I am not Kai. I don't want to hurt you or berate you feelings."

When Bonnie stands up and walks to the other side of the couch, she crosses her arms. Thinking about everything. He gives her space.

For a few minutes.

Then he stands up and walks to her.

"Bonnie, you are a beautiful woman. You are stronger than you think. I support however you want to deal with Kai. Even if you don't take my advice, I am here to give it. I am going to be honest with you about that asshole, after what he did to you, you literally owe him nothing." She puts her head down as if she doesn't want to hear the same old song.

"Bonnie listen to me! I was with you the day you watched the video, I watched it with you. We heard everything he was doing to you while MONA listened, begging you to come out of the bathroom. He beat you, breaking your nose. He ripped your clothing until it was in tatters around your body." He grunts and gets angry saying it. Remembering how he felt watching it. "He tied your hands around the bathroom faucet, and raped you barbarically, against the countertop until he fractured your hip bones Bonnie. Your body covered in bruises. You still wear bandages from the surgery Bonnie. The whole time he screamed obscenities to you, trying to break you." Damon gets angry thinking about it, trying to control it. "The entire time he did this, all I could hear were your screams, and pleas, begging him to stop. Ahhhh." He punches his fist through a wall. His anger is getting the best of him. "Then he put your beautiful and broken body on display. For the public and called it art. He marketed you, glorifying abusing you. Even worse, took pleasure in your pain, and tortured you further by displaying you to the public, destroying you both mentally and emotionally. You! The mother of his child. What is he teaching her?"

"Damon I –"

"Honestly, Bonnie. I look back on when I killed those too despicable men, and I think of Kai, and I can honestly admit, Bonnie, that I could do that same to him with no remorse. I could kill him, and live life with absolutely no regrets! That is the part of me I don't want you to know. The dark, vile man, that will punish another, unworthy human being with absolutely no bruises to my conscience."

"That is not you."

"It is though. He did those things to you, and I hate myself for not knowing any sooner. He did those things to you Bonnie."

"Damon, I know what he did." She says crying "I can't change it. It is who I am. For life."

"It's not you though. You are the girl who fought against monsters like him, for every other girl out there trying to fight it. Your story won an award for a reason Bonnie. You told the story millions of girls and women or even abused people need to hear. That is who you are. A hero. So yeah, you should have told Kai about New York and why you are going. He has to see that you are not broken. You are the victor, and he couldn't take that from you. He wanted to strip you of everything. And you didn't let him. You are fucking incredible, Bonnie. Kai should know that."

"Why do you care so much Damon.? Why do you care if Kai knows about my story, or if I can be me without him?"

"Is it that hard to see Bonnie?" He asks looking at her with confusion.

"Yes, because you are a hard man to read Damon. One day you are hot; the next you are cold. One day you are opened; the next day you are closed. Except today; you talking to me about Emily meant everything to me. You'll never know. I finally feel as though you trust me. You want me to trust you? Well it's a two way street. I need you to trust me, Damon!"

She says looking at him up close and personal. He moves his face mere inches from hers and speaks.

"I more than trust you Bonnie. I think I'm falling in love with you."

Silence.

* * *

 **Lots of revelations. I had to be blunt with Damon's past with Emily, I could have been darker with it, I chose not to do grave details.. This explains a lot of how he connected to Bonnie and her daughter right away. Thanks for reading, Did you like this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. More than a Friend

**A/N – This story has a large part of my muse right now. I will be working on it the next couple of weeks. I love you guys who follow this story and your passion for these characters. So thank you for your interest, I decided to give you guys a long juicy chapter. There will be fluff. Happy reading lovelies…**

 *** For the fellow Mommies, Happy Mother's Day! ***

* * *

 **HIS MUSE**

Chapter 9 – More than a friend

Rating M

*I do not own these characters!

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Los Angeles, Addiction and Abuse Rehabilitation and Healing Center

Four months progress: Parker, Kai

Kai awaited his therapy session with his new doctor. He sat inside a room with four walls, a desk, large and black, with a black chair. The Desk and chair had metal legs. The lamp that stood behind the desk, and the small hand lamp on the desk were both silver. There was a book shelf, which was also black and there were plenty of unread books, lined up neatly along. All of the books looked as if they were strategically planted there to make a person feel an increased need for healing. _The Art of Healing, How we Heal when we Deal, Psychology of Happiness, We are mirrors of our Minds,_ and there it was plain as day, _Grieving was my Drug_ , Damon Salvatore's book.

When Kai read the name of the book, and the man who wrote it, he slightly cringed. His fingers which were once calmly placed on his thighs began twiddling within themselves. He turned slightly jittery and his eye twitched a few times. He noticed his calm demeanor was slightly on edge now, so he forced himself to remain calm. He put his hands in the pocket of white cotton, hospital assigned pants. He looked down to the floor where he began tapping his white Chuck Taylors onto the vinyl tile flooring, which was also white. The walls, the flooring, his shoes, his hospital assigned clothing, all white.

As an artist this color drove Kai crazy. All it made him see were colors. Colors he wanted to paint over this bland white space with. To make matters worse, when he thought about painting, he imagined Bonnie's face. Bonnie was one of his triggers. The beautiful woman who drew his muse to creative heights.

He once painted a portrait of Bonnie when she was in labor with Mona. It was a picture of her holding her contracting plump belly, doing breathing techniques with her nurse. He photographed it, and took it home to paint it. He realized he could never quite get the feel right. The feel of the picture didn't feel like labor, so much as it felt like pain. Which may have been one in the same, he was a man he wasn't sure. He just knew, that in those moments, Bonnie held herself so beautifully together, her pain felt serene. Even considering her pregnancy was brought in by sexual assault. He never put that painting in his catalogue, he kept that one for himself.

He remembered much of her pregnancy, that he wishes he could take back. Terrible things he had done and said to her. His feet tap the floor even faster, and more erratically, the more he is left alone with his thoughts. The sound of the black and chrome clock ticking away reminded him he rather be anywhere but in the office awaiting a doctor, who was eight minutes late. Silence bleeds his ears, forcing him into his memories he's tried hard to block out for years.

His hands in his pockets now scratching his thighs from within the cheap thin Nylon/cotton mix material. He wants to scream.

The door opens.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Parker. Or shall I call you Kai?"

Before he sees the doctor, he hears her voice. She sounds like a beautiful woman, in her thirties, maybe. Sophisticated, and calm. "I was Unaware doctors were in the business of pleasing patients?"

She looks at him peculiarly, from behind, while taking off her sweater, and putting on her Lab coat. Her dark hair, falls over her face and she pushes it back, realizing she forgot her hair tie.

"I find it important to make you as comfortable as possible. I will call you whatever you wish."

"That is very tempting. I could think of many things I'd like to hear come out of your mouth, but, that is because I am a habitual flirt. I guess you can call me Kai."

"Alright, Mr. Parker, I will call you Kai."

"On second thought…" The beautiful young woman finds her way to the front of him and sits on the desk. She is fairly young and attractive. He is interested in figuring out her session technique. Many doctors just seem to annoy him. "I like the way you say Mr. Parker." He smiles. "English?"

"Yes." She responds.

"I am a sucker for accents. I looked for your name plate. Nowhere in sight."

"Yes, I share this space with several other doctors. So I just keep a pin on my lab coat."

"Dr. Hildegard? Weird name, but okay. So lab coat, am I some sort of experiment?" He asks with a callous tongue and a cynical frigidness.

"Absolutely not. I am just used to referring to my jacket as my lab coat. I can call it a jacket if you prefer."

"Honestly I don't care. I just want to get this session over with."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were late. I was sitting in here twiddling my thumbs getting anxious. I haven't felt anxious in a couple of weeks. I would like to keep it that way."

"Is your anxiety acting up?"

"Sure, when I get anxious. Duh."

"Mr. Parker, I was told recently that they have doubled the dosage on your meds. Why is that?"

"My anxiety. Come on. Are you new at this?" He asks with irritation.

"I am quite new at Psycho-therapy. You are my first patient that I am not shadowing."

Kai realized he could use this to his advantage. A new doctor, the other doctors had proved his personality was hard to disrupt. He enjoyed the chase during therapy sessions, getting in doctor's heads. He was seemingly unaffected by emotions most days. However, every once in a while he hit a trigger, and he would end a session abruptly.

"Why would they send me a new doctor, with my Jedi mind tricks, I am liable to send you running for the hills."

"I am just here to listen to you. Not advice you or counsel you."

"Oh, then what is the point?"

"To give you the opportunity to be as honest as you want about whatever you want."

"Right. Well, I am not in the mood to be honest today."

"Why not?"

"First of all I barely know you. You come in here with your lab coat, and your unprofessional hair, falling all over the place, your English accent, and I am supposed to open up to you. I don't understand you doctors. It's like you see someone like me as a toy, and experiment."

"Kai, if you must know, I am English. My first name is Nora. I moved here ten years ago to finish my schooling. I have been active outside of residency for five years. I have spent a lot of times writing multiple thesis,' and working on studies of psychological disorders. I decided I wanted to take patients last year, I find myself active in the field for one year now. I am married. My Life Partner is a woman, and we have a two- year-old son and a cat named Dick, no pun intended. My hobbies, include, reading, going on hikes, and playdates with other moms. I love Red Vino, and Italian food."

His eyes drop and he looks at her in disbelief. "Wow. Okay."

"We good now?"

"Well, I suppose if you want to know anything about me, you should ask, because I am not in the opening up mood." He says sarcastically.

"I suppose I get what I get, and I don't throw a fit." She says, making both him and her smile.

"My girlfriend used to tell my daughter that." Somehow it softened him a little to her. "I'll give you thirty Minutes Doc."

"Fair enough."

 **They begin their session.**

Twenty Minutes in…

"So you have spoken pretty much about Bobbie and her pregnancy with your daughter. Why do you suppose you are reminiscent of pregnant Bobbie?" Kai uses fake names for Bonnie and Mona when he talks to therapists. He calls them Bobbie, and Mina.

"I don't know."

"Sure you do, Mr. Parker. You have an idea of why there is distinct importance to you. Maybe a birthday or an anniversary is approaching?"

"My daughter, Mina is turning four. I haven't seen her in months. They won't let me see my daughter." His fingers begin becoming fidgety again. "I am her father, the only one she has even known. This isn't right."

"How does this make you feel?"

"Like a monster. Like I get no redemption."

"What would you need redemption for Mr. Parker? According to your records, you are here for a violent attack while under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Then your drug use and alcohol abuse has brought you here. Would there be another reason I should know, that you are in need of redemption for? Did you have frequent violent outbursts in the past?"

Kai takes time to think. Bonnie did not give him up. He realized she didn't tell them everything about him.

"I'm done for the day Doc. I need some sleep." He says. His eyes water and he grips his fist tightly around the material of his hospital assigned pants. Nora takes a minute to write something down. "What are you writing?" He asks angrily, standing up in a slight aggressive manner.

She thinks quickly and looks at her watch. "I am just writing the time our session started and ended today. How long we spoke, and how well you are doing."

"I look well to you?" Kai was aware doctors lied, but his annoyance with that statement was prevalent.

"You look like a man having a break through." She says honestly.

"Really? That sounds like a lie, but because you technically don't owe me anything, I guess, I have to believe that?"

"You don't have to believe anything. But you should know that, I meant what I said about you having a break through. Off the record, Mina hit a trigger for you today. Get some rest Mr. Parker. I will see you again soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bonnie and Jo get real**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bonnie, it's going to be okay. It will all come together don't worry." Jo tries to calm down a panicky Bonnie.

"Jo, the Bakery messed up the cake, Mona hates vanilla cake. With raspberry icing, are you kidding me? How hard was it, to make a strawberry cake with Lemon Cream cheese topping? This was a strawberry shortcake themed party. I told them. I just want to make this day perfect. She has been through so much and she is so sad all of the time, and angry with me. I just want her to remember the mommy she used to love." Bonnie cries out.

Bonnie prepares herself for Mona's first Birthday party ever. She and Kai usually took Mona to Chuck E. Cheese and kept everything low key. This year Bonnie wanted to do the "Mommy thing" and throw her a party. After being around Jo for a few months and watching how hands on Jo is as a stay-at-home mom, Bonnie decided she would stop her job search and focus her all on giving Mona as happy a child hood as she could. Besides Damon thought it was best if Bonnie worked on her writing and not work. Even if it meant supporting her. She wouldn't take his money though, she got a stipend monthly from her grandmothers and fathers death. She joined a mommy group with Jo, and did play dates, and she did mommy and me yoga with Mona. Not just the DVD's like she used to but an actual class.

Bonnie was working on building her bond again with Mona. Trying to instill happy memories every day, in hopes of erasing the bad ones eventually. She was building slowly and she was enjoying the journey. Until today, hitting a wall with the special cake she ordered from a baker.

"Bonnie, those Homemade cupcakes you made for her actual birthday, just use those for the party today."

"But then what will she blow out tomorrow on her actual birthday?"

"We can figure it out tomorrow. I will help you. Right now, your guests will start to arrive any minute."

"I still can't believe I am having a party at Damon's house for Mona."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"It's just so surreal, ya know? He has really been nothing short of amazing to us both. I get overwhelmed when I think about his presence in my life."

"Have you and him gotten to speak about…"

"No. It all kind of happened quickly and we have been living our normal day to day. I feel like an idiot because I have no idea what to say to him Jo."

"How about be honest with him?"

"I just, I –" Bonnie gets emotional with Jo.

"Okay, sweetie. Come here, don't cry okay. Stop crying. You are going to mess up your make-up. We don't talk about this now. We will talk about it later. You have a party to throw, and this Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty City is great Bonnie. You have done such a good job."

"Ahh, with the help of Damon. He helped paint these large figurines and hang all of this stuff. I am almost positive that all of this pink, green, yellow, and is going to make him stir crazy by nights' end. We have been staring at these colors for over a week now."

Damon's entire living room and kitchen were decorated with Strawberry Shortcake, and Lemon Merengue decorations. Mona was recently introduced to the characters and now she has a new obsession instead of Pixar, thanks to Jo and Alaric's twins. She loved the "yellow one" Just as much as the "pink one" so they opted to do both. Place mats, paper plates, napkins and cups were all pink. The table cloths, streamers, and balloons were all yellow. The Drink of choice was homemade lemonade that Damon and Bonnie made together. The fresh cut strawberries were sliced in half and placed strategically around Berry Bitty City in small yellow bowls. The Lemonade was filled with Fresh sliced strawberries on top of the Lemons. Now Bonnie had to sit out her homemade cupcakes. They were actually Lemon Cupcakes topped with Buttercream and strawberry slices. The rest of the house was dawned in Strawberry Short-cake, and Lemon Merengue Figurines and decorative decals.

Damon built Welcome and Happy Birthday signs, and Bonnie painted them. They really got into their elbows with decorating. Mona had no idea. They stayed up late the night before putting everything out and let Mona stay with Alaric and Jo. Damon and Bonnie woke up to finish last minute arrangements, while Jo spent the morning doing Mona's hair and getting her dressed before getting to Damon's to finish helping Bonnie throw her first party. Once Damon arrived at the Saltzman's Jo headed to his house. Damon picked Mona up and took her to brunch. When he picked Mona up, he took her in town to one of their favorite breakfast diners. They shared a big stack of pancakes and then went to a movie, giving Bonnie and Jo more time to finish. Mona felt special, spending time with Damon. Her real father did not spend as much time with her in her four years, as Damon had in the few months he had known her. Damon felt special that Bonnie trusted him to handle Mona before her birthday and spend that special time with her. He was going to bring her in, to what was to be a "Surprise" party of their closest friends, and acquaintances, a small group of people.

"Are you wearing that, and is your hair going to stay in those springy things?" Jo asks.

"Oh Gosh No! Thank you for reminding me Jo. I need to change really quick, and take my flexi rods out of my hair. Can you just run through the house and make sure that I have left no stones unturned?"

"Sure thing tootse. People will be trickling in slowly, so take your time." Jo, was almost statuesque. She was tall with Jet Black hair and Bright blue eyes. She looked like she could be Damon's sister. She always wore red lipstick, and today she kept herself in themed with the party as well. She wore a strawberry shortcake shirt with skinny pink jeans and sandals with strawberries on them. She figured that she would step into the role of big sister to Bonnie because she knew Bonnie had no one. She was enthusiastic about her relationship with Bonnie, and they have become very close since everything has happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Mona's Surprise Party**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon and Mona, just left their movie, and were in his 1967 Ice Blue Camaro heading to their home. They always had great communication with one another. He enjoyed his conversations with her, because she was so smart, and he was sure to be entertained by her tiny human wit. Also, somewhere on their conversations, he knew she cared for him as much as he cared for her.

"Did you like your pancakes earlier today Mona?" He asks looking back at her in her car seat through his review mirror.

"Yummy, yummy." She smiled.

"What was your favorite thing about your breakfast?"

"All of it. So yummy. The cweam was my fav-wit."

"Really? The whipped cream? I liked the coconut syrup. It reminds me of your mommy, because she loves coconut, everything."

"Yeah." She says giggling like the little girl she is.

"Did you have a nice time at the movies?"

"The- the-" She stuttered in excitement trying to remember what to say. "We-member the pwincess sing-did that song? That was the bestest part."

"Yeah, it was pretty fancy. Is there anything else you want to do today?"

"I want to see my mommy. So she can see my fancy dwess. I miss her." He laughed at her lack of "R" sound in her vocabulary. Luckily she was starting Pre-school this coming year, and it would offer her speech therapy.

"We are going to see her okay. Right now." He smiles at her, when she makes a sad face. He throws his arm back behind him and puts it on her knee to comfort her. She grabs his finger and holds onto it for the ride home. The little things Mona does make Damon feel big, like a big presence in her life. Fulfilling him every day.

They pull slowly into his driveway and all of the cars look like a dead give-away, but hopefully she doesn't get it. Even with all of the balloons all over the yard. When he pulls into the garage, he realizes he never spoke with Bonnie about what entrance to bring her through. So he texts her.

Damon: We are in garage, which entrance?

Bonbon: Front door

Damon: Okay, you guys ready? Because she is already starting to look tired.

Bonbon: Oh no. Okay. Yes. We are ready.

Everyone is here, so just walk in with her slowly.

Damon: Okay. Hey, get my camera from my bedroom. It is in my cupboard.

Takes pictures of her face when we get in there,

she looks so adorable today.

Bonbon: Oh, I almost forgot.

Okay, wait for my text okay.

Damon: Okay.

Damon walks around to the back of the car and undoes her seatbelt and takes Mona out fixing her dress. "Do you realize; you are the most beautiful little birthday girl I have ever seen?"

Mona blushes. "Thank you." She throws her short arms around his neck and hugs him tight. "I love you."

His widen and he squeezes her. "Oh my god, I love you to Mona. So much. Okay?" Don't ever forget that. I will always be here for you. Okay? Happy Birthday pumpkin." The emotions this little girl awakens of Damon are those he's never felt. Being a father figure was eye opening to him. He almost had a child four years ago, a child that would have been close to Mona's age. He holds her tighter, and in his mind he wants to have these moments with her for the rest of his life.

He grabs her by the hand just as he receives a text message.

Bonbon: Okay, we are ready.

Damon: Open up. ;p

When Jo opens the door, Damon walks in first, leading Mona, then she follows slowly holding his hand. He was in a dress suit, for his date with Mona, and she was in her Sundays best. The sight was enough to make Bonnie's eyes tear up. Then she began to snap a couple pictures.

Once Mona made it fully inside of the living area, everyone jumped up "SURPRISE!"

Bonnie took pictures and caught every moment. Mona froze. She searched the room for her mom, she looked a little scared.

"Momma, Momma!" She called out. She looked almost like she was about to cry.

Damon grabbed the camera and Bonnie ran to Mona. "Yes, baby! It's me. I am here. I missed you so much today."

"Momma? I missed you. I missed you so much. I thought you left, like he did." She said of Kai.

"No, never. I will never leave you. Oh my gosh I love you, and you look so gorgeous."

"Thanks, Momma. Auntie Jo did it." Mona said blushing.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." Bonnie re-iterated. "Look who all came to see you."

"Ahh." She covered her face realizing all of the people were staring at her smiling. She let her face go really quickly, "So many people- ahh." She says then covers her face again. Typical four-year-old.

"We all came for you, mama." Jo said to her niece, walking over and hugging her. Then all of her cousins followed their mom. They hugged her and greeted her. Damon caught the moments on camera. Mona didn't let Bonnie go for at least the first hour of the party. He just watched them glide through the party, stealing everyone's hearts, the way they had stolen his.

Alaric walks up to Damon as he notices his friend noticing these two captivating little ladies. "It's a beautiful view, right?"

"Of course. I have certainly never seen such a beautiful site."

"You seem to be doing well, my friend."

"I am actually. I feel good about life, for the first time in a long time."

"Speaking of which, how have you been dealing with the whole 'Emily Thing' these days, since talking to Bonnie about it?"

"I feel a giant weight lifted off of my shoulders, and Bonnie offered me some of that clarity, just by listening to me and being there for me. She is phenomenal."

"Where does that leave the two of you?"

"Ahh, and there-in lies the complication."

"What? She still thinking about working on things with Kai? Say it ain't so brother."

"I-uhh, I don't know. I think I have helped her to see why that would be a bad decision, but at the end of the day, it is ultimately up to her."

"Will you feel as though this is all worth the trouble still, if she goes back?"

"No, I will know I have tried to keep her from making a mistake. I will have tried to protect her. She is a big girl, so if she chooses to go back, I will still be here for her and Mona. Until I can't tolerate it."

"You sound love struck man."

"Listen, the way I feel about her, is uncontrollable. She makes me happy, and she and Mona fulfill me in ways I have never imagined. I can't say that I will be okay with her going back to that lunatic, because it will destroy me. But it is her decision to make."

"No, it isn't. You are her good friend. You have every right to be honest with her, and every right to tell her it is not okay. You of all people know you can't baby her when it comes to Kai. Everything else, yes, proceed with fragility, but Kai, no."

"I know Ric."

"So if she went back to him what would you really do?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I just know I couldn't watch it."

"You know what I know, bro. When I watch Bonnie, as she watches you?"

"What?"

"She loves you. She loves you, so much it scares her. She is afraid. Just proceed cautiously, and patiently. When I look at her, I see a woman on the verge of breaking down and crying sometimes. She holds it all together well, but it is because she has no idea how to be vulnerable."

Damon looks at Alaric stunned. "Buddy, I had no idea you had so much insight on women, I am truly stunned by you right now."

"I've been married for seven years, Once I hit Eight, I have surpassed the average for the state of California in the past two decades, I have four kids, with that Amazonian, beauty over there. I'm doing pretty good for myself." Alaric says patting himself on the back.

"You do live the ultimate American dream, love, success, family, and happiness. I'd kill for it. Literally." He said as an insider with his dark mind, Alaric understood him well. They both semi-laughed, then let their conscience beat them up for a few seconds.

"We really should stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, I know. We have for the most part. I almost made a rough decision with Kai. If it wasn't for the security guard, at the apartment building, I may have gone to prison that day. Come to find out he's your wife's brother. The fuck?"

"Imagine our surprise when we found out you knew Bonnie, and even more when we found out what kinds of things Kai had been doing to her. He's not close with his family. The only one who gave a damn about him is Luke, and even then, Luke is his business manager. So is it love or money?"

Jo walks up to both men with a beer for each. "You two look awfully suspect over here whispering and such. What is all of the secretive behavior for?"

"No reason sweetness." Alaric says planting a loving kiss to his wife's mouth. "Just whispering some of my secrets to a happy marriage, for my buddy here. Ya know, he always comes to Uncle Ric for advice."

"Really, Damon? Are you thinking about marriage?" She asks with a look of absolute shock.

"Ric, see what you went and did. You gave a woman an idea, that makes her run wild with other ideas, that don't exist."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ric was confused.

"You gave your wife the idea that she is about to start planning a wedding. Tell her to stop it."

"Wife, stop."

"Okay, but are you really thinking about marriage."

"Listen, I've barely arrived to the game of love for the first time in years. I'm just happy to be in a place where I am not thinking about my past, and letting it hold me back."

"I agree. It had to have been hard to finally make the decision to let it go."

"It was, but one person in this room was worth letting it go for. Well two."

"Speaking of which, you should probably go hug her, she has done so well for herself. Both of you with this party, and she, as a mom, is way too hard on herself. She is amazing." They all look at Bonnie while she mingles with Rebekah and her husband Marcel.

"She is. She is perfect." He gazes at her and catches her attention. She smiles, and blows him a kiss. He catches it, and puts it on his cheek. They both smile like two big goofs, and innocently flirt across the room.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are totally flirting." Jo says laughing at them.

"What? We are not!" His face tightens then he glances at Bonnie again, and it instantly softens.

"One day, I'd like to see you guys in an actual official something. Because, what are you two?"

"Friends. Really, really, good friends." He says.

"Jo, stop with the pressure."

"What, Ric? It's been over four years for Damon, and Bonnie went through five years of hell. They can both afford to leave the past in the past." She says, with an open mind.

"Damon, make me a promise, please?"

"What Josette Saltzman?"

"When you and Bonnie go to New York, resolve this, open issue. It'll be just you and her for the week. Don't let the moments pass you by Damon. Salvatore."

"It's not all up to me. It takes two."

"She will be ready to talk, I promise."

The two are still casually eye flirting. So Damon gets up and walks over to The woman with all of his attention. When he makes it to her, it was almost natural for his arm to go around her waist. From afar, Jo and Alaric, stand, Ric behind Jo, and they sipped their beers watching Damon and Bonnie. "Look how natural they look?" She says to her husband.

"They look like newlyweds sometimes."

"What are they afraid of? Look, they clearly both love and care for each other. And have you seen Mona, with Damon, these days? I can't believe I am going to say this, but he is more of a father to her than my brother ever could have been. He is attentive, and alert. Honor and Mona garner his attention like he belongs to them, and they to him."

"Josette Marie Saltzman, we will stay out of it from here on out. They are in control. We are just here for support."

"But I don't wanna stay out of it, I won't rest until she has an engagement ring on."

"They aren't even in a relationship, yet."

"I don't care. I am invested in this."

"Jo!"

"Ric, we are in this together. A team."

"Jo!"

"Ric!"

"Jo, baby. I will take you in that bathroom and show you whose boss if you don't stop."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, at our niece's birthday party. I may just have to take you up on that."

"Woman, you are truly, insane. But I love ya baby."

"Love you too papa bear." They kiss with beer breath.

Damon continues to dote on Bonnie. She is wearing a day dress, which looks as if it came out of a 1950's catalog. The dress was white with large red floral print and it made her look like a pinup girl. It was tight up top and opened up at the bottom. It cut just below her knee. Her hair was in a spiral blow out. She only wore mascara and lip gloss, and it was actually perfect he thought.

"You look absolutely, beautiful today."

"Thank you, Damon. You clean up very well, Sir."

"This isn't the first time you have seen me in a suit."

"Yes, but the last time, I really didn't get to enjoy you in it. I was busy popping pills, and hiding from my issues." Her honesty makes her laugh. "I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess." He says and whispers in her ear. "That I can't take my eyes off of."

She smiles at him, endearingly. Bonnie and Damon still trying to figure out where the stand with each other after his confession. They have become closer, and they both seem to want to move their friendship forward, but they are both being very delicate with one another. To the point, that Jo, has to interfere. Their friendly, flirty banter, is almost like two inexperienced teenagers.

"So when should we do the presents?" He asks.

"You are overly excited about your gift to her."

"Of course, I built her a play house that she can hide in when she throws her tantrums, and can take her dollies to keep her company."

"You are brilliant for that, Damon. You know we have to sing happy birthday first."

"I actually don't know how this all works, but I promise to be better by next year. Besides, the fifth birthday is the milestone birthday, we are going to do it even bigger."

Her wonderment catches her by surprise as his statement does. He plans to be around next year, his plans involving Bonnie and Mona are long term. Should she be scared? Should she run? Is this right? Will she be worthy of him? Will he really be sincere with her heart? Is she betraying Kai? IS this good for Mona? IS this good for her or Damon?

"Don't think too hard about it Bonbon. I see your little wheels turning in your head. I know exactly what I said. Don't freak out."

She laughs. "I'm not freaking out. I'm just… exceptionally, excited about the possibilities."

"Is that so?" He raises his eyebrows.

"It is so."

His arm that found its way around her waist pulled her closer. "You and Mona complete me."

When he says those words, he looked deeply into her eyes, and it makes her quiet her thoughts for a moment.

 _'He surely is handsome. Like James Dean handsome.'_

Her eyes wonder to his lips, and she bites her bottom lip. The contemplation to kiss him is there, until they are distracted by Rebekah.

"Professor Salvatore, your home is lovely."

"Thank you Rebekah."

"Bonnie, how come you never invited me over before for tea or something?"

"Rebekah, I apologize. My life is so boring, I just assume everyone my age is out having fun and doing more than me." Bonnie pics up beer from the ice chest to hand to Marcel and Rebekah.

"Yea, Except me. I have never partied, and I am currently unable to drink. But thanks for the offer." Rebekah said turning down the beer.

"Really? Wait, Beks, why can't you drink Are you…?"

"Pregnant. Yes!" Over a year of being _ttc_ and we finally are pregnant."

"Congratulations Beks. I can't wait to help plan your baby shower and help you pick out names. You are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman on the block. Awe." Bonnie touches Rebekah's stomach already feeling for nothing.

"Bonnie, silly girl, I am only 8 weeks along." They both laugh in excitement.

"I know I am just excited is all."

"Congratulations Marcel!" Damon says reaching to shake his hand. "I think a toast is in order."

"Oh no, no need. We just want to keep it very low key right now. It's been a stressful time. We are just happy to be finally expecting."

"I can imagine, the excitement, knowing your wife is pregnant."

"Yeah, I mean, you must have been excited when you found out Bonnie was pregnant with Mona?"

Brief moment of silence, and throat clearing.

Damon takes a hefty drink of his beer before responding. "Oh, no, I am not Mona's birth dad."

"Oh, I am sorry, I just naturally assumed, she is so attached to you. She looks at you as if you are her father."

"No worries. My relationship with Mona is…"

There was a small pause, and Bonnie came to his rescue. Damon didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"Damon, is Mona's Male… father figure. He is great with her. He helps me so much. Sometimes I couldn't get through the day…" She pauses a minute and looks at him to offer some praise, "without his help. I have moments that I feel like breaking down, and Damon steps in and takes over without ever stepping on my toes. He respectfully supports me and my decisions with Mona, he backs me up, and helps me guide her." Her eyes get very watery, and in a matter of minutes' others are surrounding the small circle listening to Bonnie praise Damon. As Bonnie's eyes, tear up, so do, Rebekah's, Andie's and Jo's eyes. "He has been all around amazing, to both Mona and I, and I don't know where I would be without him." She says about him, to everyone, but looking directly at him. Her emotional stance has pulled at his heart strings.

Damon's face is of a deeply ingested, gratitude towards the woman speaking of him. "Wow." He says very lowly to her.

"So, no he isn't her birth father. He has acted as her father by choice, not by obligation. He is better than anything, or anyone I could have asked for." Everyone is in awe. Bonnie was almost poetic when she spoke of him. Her admiration was evident, and because she rarely showed her vulnerable side, Damon was speechless. Bonnie lifted Damon's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "I'm sorry, will you all excuse me, I need a minute." She says walking away from the small crowd of people.

Damon looks on to Alaric and Jo, and they signal him to go after her. "Excuse me folks, enjoy yourselves. I will be right back."

Damon follows Bonnie to the backyard, where all of the kids are playing. Jo and Alaric's kids, Andie and Mason's kids, and some of the kids from the Mommy group Bonnie recently joined with Jo. She sits on the back porch stairs to watch her daughter play. Damon's backyard is cozy and large enough to throw parties and entertain a good amount of people. The kids jump on the trampoline, and in the bounce house filled with balloons and beach balls. Bonnie smiles realizing her daughter for the first time in all of her for years has a normal life, and she looks happy and safe.

Damon walked out behind Bonnie and sat next to her quietly on the stairs. She knew he was there, but she stayed silent. She felt embarrassed for showing such vulnerability in front of everyone. She just looks out at Mona, who turns to her and smiles, waving. Bonnie waves and smiles back. Damon stares out at Mona, then to Bonnie.

"She is so happy. Like, really happy. She has never had a birthday party, or friends, to play with. She has never had a normal childhood. Her life was horrible. Until you came along and changed it." She wipes at her drying tears.

Bonnie drops her head between her legs and sits there silently. She tries fighting back new tears. Damon sits her up and pulls her to face him. He puts one leg behind her and the other in front of her, as they sit on the stairs. "Just when I think I am not going to ever be good enough for you, you go and you make this broken man feel like a king. You take a guy like me, who hasn't felt whole since his childhood, and you fill that void with everything I lacked. By just being you. You have no idea, how much of an impact you and that little girl have had on me."

"Damon, I meant everything I said in there. You, in the only way you know how to be, are good for her. You are like the father she has always needed. I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

"Don't apologize for making me feel worth a damn."

"Well, I don't mean to apologize for the things I have said. I apologize, for thrusting you into the position of acting father, or Mona's step father-ish type of figure. I know you didn't ask for this role, and I just wanted to explain to people how grateful I am for who you have been to the both of us. But in no way was I trying to make you feel obligated to take on the role of her father. I know we are just friends, and I don't expect anything from you."

"Stop, please. Don't go from making me feel like a king, back to the guy you happen to live with. I except that position, it makes me happy to be her role model, and her father figure. She means the world to me. As do you. Or did you forget the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"No, I remember the conversation very clearly Damon." She became slightly docile and quieted.

(Flashback to a few weeks ago)

 _"_ _Why do you care so much Damon.? Why do you care if Kai knows about my story, or if I can be me, without him?"_

 _"_ _Is it that hard to see Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _Yes, because you are a hard man to read Damon. One day you are hot; the next you are cold. One day you are opened; the next day you are closed. Except today, you talking to me about Emily meant everything to me. You'll never know. I finally feel as though you trust me."_

 _"_ _I more than trust you Bonnie. I think I'm falling in love with you."_

 _Silence._

 _Their faces were so close, Bonnie considered moving but the feel of his breath near her was proof he was living, breathing, evidence, she was worthy of something. The moment she wanted to move, he softly held on to her hands. His hands felt so cold but sweaty at the same time. He was nervous and she was still in the mind frame of being his support system._

 _"_ _Damon, I am not-"_

 _"_ _I don't know how I will feel if you reject me. So just don't do that, if you have no feelings for me, just say nothing."_

 _She says nothing. His face reaches to hers for something and he is filled with a small since of relief when she squeezes his hands._

 _"_ _I know you can't possibly feel anything right now; you've been through so much. I just needed to get that out. I should give you some space."_

 _"_ _No, Damon, don't leave me." Bonnie puts both of her hands on his face. "I feel something for you Damon. I can't tell you what it is exactly. What I do know is, I want you in my life. I don't want to go another day without telling you, that I need you. And not because you have given me a place to live, but because the night we slept here alone, and the morning we woke up and didn't eat breakfast with you, and then spent the entire day away from you, we felt broken. I felt for the first time I had been missing something. I have such an amazing friend in you, and when I feared I no longer had you, I was devastated. I just knew I had really screwed up, and I wanted to make it right. Even if it meant I had to leave so you wouldn't be burdened by us."_

 _"_ _You could never be a burden to me."_

 _"_ _I realize how much you had to look after Emily, and while I would never want to say a disrespectful thing about her, ever. I don't want you to feel as though you have to constantly look out for me. You have done enough of that."_

 _"_ _Let me pick and choose what I am capable of."_

 _Damon picks Bonnie's hand up, and puts it on his chest, with his half way unbuttoned shirt, "You feel that?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Your heartbeat?"_

 _"_ _It means I am alive, just like you. We are two human beings, who have had a rough start, but we found each other for a reason. I am not asking for you to tell me you love me back. I am simply looking to get to know you, on a deeper, more interpersonal level. I am looking to be connected to you on a level beyond friendship. If that is something you want too, please give me a sign."_

 _"_ _Don't we have to go to class?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we had to be there ten minutes ago." He says seriously to her, and she was puzzled when he didn't move a muscle._

 _"_ _Oh my god, Damon, we should go, everyone is waiting, probably irritated."_

 _"_ _Yea, except I sent a mass email, earlier today when I had a hangover, and went on a wild search for you, that class was cancelled."_

 _"_ _Oh, I must not have gotten it."_

 _"_ _I didn't send it to you. My plan was to cancel class, to spend the night with you. Talking."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I couldn't let another restless night go on, without apologizing to you. Now, Jo and Ric have Mona for the night." Damon unbuttons his shirt all the way down, opening it. "Just like you, I was miserable last night Bonnie." Damon may have been letting the moment get the best of him, his emotions were brave and sure of one thing._

 _Her._

 _"_ _Yes, but," Bonnie begins backing away from Damon, admiring his beautiful body, "I knew we both needed the space to clear our heads or we wouldn't have had the profound breakthrough we had tonight."_

 _"_ _Right, such a breakthrough." He says removing his shirt and stalking towards her. Bonnie lands against the kitchen table._

 _"_ _I just think that-"_

 _He lifts her up and puts her onto the table. Gently pushing her legs apart with his hands._

 _"_ _And, it made us feel closer to one another-"_

 _He pulls her body into his, grabbing her behind her waist._

 _"_ _Damon, I think-"_

 _His nose meets hers, and a heated breathless moment._

 _Slowly they breath one another in and out, mouths close enough to touch and far apart enough to tease. He brushes his lips against hers, teasing her with his need for her. Her heart speeds up, her eyes close, and every time he teases her with a barely brisk of his lips against hers, she braces herself for his tongue, but he never fully invests in kissing her. He just keeps teasing her. His hands grab the back of her neck and he nestles his fingers into the scalp of her wild hair. He brushes his nose against her cheeks, breathing against her neck, and pulling her out of her fears._

 _Damon allows his fingers to rummage her scalp thoroughly, and massage the stress away. Pulling her closer to him, he continues to tease her body with his. Bonnie's head falls back and he glides his teeth across her neck, he is making her very hot and bothered. Bonnie doesn't ever remember feeling this way about a man. He plants his lips on the center of her chest, dragging them up slowly, he pulls her head up, and drags his lips up her neck until he reaches her lips._

 _He plants one chaste kiss to them. Then lets her go._

 _"_ _Lay with me tonight."_

 _"_ _What?" She breathes in and out thrust fully, from being turned on._

 _"_ _Just lay with me."_

 _"_ _Really? That is all you want to do, is lay?" She asks him surprisingly, after how he has worked her up._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Why would you-"_

 _"_ _I want to. Believe me I do. Not tonight. Tonight, you deserve to be held."_

 _Bonnie was a little annoyed by Damon. She was slightly bothered because he really did a number on her, turning her on that way. She was a woman who had not had satisfying sex in over four years. Since before her pregnancy. However, she understood his logic. After all, she just wanted to understand everything that happened between she and Damon tonight._

 _"_ _Okay, you are absolutely right Damon. We probably shouldn't engage is having sex. I mean, it has been over 4 years for us both, why would we rush anything? Let's just call it a night." She moves off of the table and walks to her room._

 _She shuts her door and wants to analyze everything, and pick apart what just happened, but she can't. Because there was nothing to wonder. It happened, and it felt right and she wanted it. She never wanted something so much. However, she respected him more than anything. So she opted to change clothes instead. One by one articles of her clothing came off. Until she stood in her cocoa colored, lace, panties only. She wasn't in the mood to sleep in her bra tonight. Bonnie stood in her panties, looking for something to sleep in, when her bedroom door opened without a knock._

 _"_ _Damon, I-"_

 _He rushed into the back of her body and grabbed her with desperation. He turned her around, picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his bedroom. The entire way, she held his face kissing him all over, softly._

 _"_ _You were going to just let me turn my back on you?" He asked her_

 _"_ _No, I was going to give you whatever time you needed."_

 _"_ _Why is that?"_

 _"_ _That is what you do when you love someone." Both people pause and look one another in the eye, and his need for her has grown. She didn't quite say it back to him but the insinuation was clear._

 _Damon lays the beautiful woman on his bed, and stares at her in anticipation. "You are perfect." He knows she is perfect in her cocoa colored, lace panties, and nothing else on. Her breasts are beautifully on display, and he's so hungry for her body. He takes his jeans off and climbs on top of her. He almost feels afraid to touch her, not knowing what she does and doesn't like, on account of how Kai has mishandled her in the past. Bonnie can read Damon's thoughts._

 _"_ _Damon, I know what you have seen of me and my past. I am not a delicate little flower, okay? Don't handle me like a baby. I am a woman, handle me like a woman." Bonnie looks up at him seriously._

 _He comes up on both knees, looking at her as if she was challenging him. He rips her panties off of her, pries her legs open, and lets her anticipate his manhood. He teases her entrance a little. The moment he pushes himself into her, they both sigh deeply, knowing there is nowhere else they would rather be. Bonnie becomes breathless in Damon's grasp. And he fits her so perfectly. So perfectly he almost comes within the first few minutes._

 _She doesn't get angry, she realizes he hasn't had sex in four years, so she offers to give him his first orgasm of the night. Bonnie pleasures Damon, by way of hand and mouth to get him going. Her magical fingers and tongue almost scared him, knowing she had to have used them on Kai sometimes, drove him insane with jealousy. Then realizing she was probably forced, made him want to erase her memories of Kai in the sexual sense._

 _He turns her over and takes control of her body again, slowly entering her, he fits her like a glove. There is no way for Damon to describe what he is feeling, other than ecstasy, and elation. His thrusts are slow and powerful, she so sensitive, to his touch, and his body engulfs hers. They make sweet love, all the while they change positions._

 _"_ _Ahh, Damon." She bites her lips. "So this is what it is supposed to be like? This is what I have been missing all of these years…" She says while she's sitting on top of him facing him._

 _He thrusts upward into her. He pulls her in closer, and begins sucking on her breast, while gripping her backside. Watching her bite his lips is driving him crazy. "Your body has been missing me."_

 _"_ _Yes." She moans into his mouth._

 _Damon makes love to Bonnie for the rest of the night, in every possible position, their bodies melded kinetically, like two lost souls that finally found each other. They both release every possible stress they had held onto for the past four years of their lives. He shows Bonnie, what it means to make love to a woman without hurting her, and she shows him how good she can cum for a man that knows how to please her. When they are done they fall asleep in bliss._

 _They wake up the next morning entangled in one another._

 _"_ _Good morning sleepy head."_

 _"_ _How long have you been awake?"_

 _"_ _Ah, just about ten minutes, watching you sleep."_

 _"_ _Damon, last night was beautiful."_

 _"_ _It was. I will dream about it for weeks."_

 _"_ _Which, is why I have to tell you, that we should probably not do that again, right now."_

 _"_ _I know. I didn't mean to bombard your room, and I want to apologize for that."_

 _"_ _Don't apologize. It was beautiful, I just think we need to establish what it is we want first, before we complicate things with sex."_

 _"_ _I agree. Do you know what it is you want, Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _I want for the two of us to do this carefully. We have to protect each other, and Mona as well."_

 _He lay on his back with his arm around Bonnie as she over lay him from the side. They are naked entangled in covers and by limbs._

 _"_ _Of course. I am on board, with being careful and taking a chance."_

 _"_ _I would also like to have maybe a couple of dates." She laughs._

 _"_ _Oh, I see, I will take you on as many dates as you want." Damon looks down at her, then pulls her face to his to kiss. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to kiss you once more."_

 _The kiss turns passionate, and she slithers her small body on top of his, drowning him in her kiss. "I don't think one more time would hurt us."_

 _"_ _So, we start taking it slow, tomorrow?" He asks her,_

 _"_ _Yes. Tomorrow, after all it has been four years." Her greedy mouth takes his before they make love one last time._

(End Flashback)

"So you remember the conversation Bonnie?"

"Of course, I remember. How could I forget?" When she blushes he sees traces of that woman he met months ago.

"Well, everything that has happened, I am not afraid of it. In fact, I am ready. Just give me the word and I am all yours Bonnie. And hers." He says pointing at Mona. "Listen, today is not our day, it is her day. What do you say we go open gifts, and sing happy birthday?"

"I say, yes. Let's do this." She smiles.

"He kisses her gently on the lips, and she lets him." She lingers with her eyes closed

"Bonbon, you get Mona, and I will gather the other children."

"She has been clung to me all day, she will probably like it if you take her in."

"You sure doll?"

"Yea, I am sure." She smiled at him.

"Wait, who is that pulling up in the red Beamer?" He asks

"Oh, one of the new ladies I have recently started to hang out with from the mommy group."

The young woman, who is older than Bonnie, grabs her son and runs towards the party with a gift in tow and a smile.

"Bonnie, Hello, sorry I am late. I was with a patient. Here, where should I put this gift?"

"Oh inside on the table where all of the gifts are."

"Hello Liam." Bonnie says to the little boy. "So your wife couldn't make it?"

"No, no. She hasn't been feeling well. I didn't want to get anybody sick."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Oh and Damon, this is Nora Hildegard. Nora, this is Damon, my…"

"Partner. I am her partner."

"Yes. He is my amazing partner."

"Nice to meet you Nora. You are on time, we are about to sing Happy Birthday and open gifts."

"Great. Nice to meet you too Damon."

"Okay, sweetness, let's get this show on the road," Damon tells Bonnie. "Where is my girl?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Mona says running into Damon's arms. He kisses her cheek making her blush. Her curly brown hair, and green eyes compliment her yellow dress with a big strawberry on it. She and Damon can pass as Father and daughter.

"Ready to go inside and feel even more special?" He asks her, and she nods her head adoringly at him.

"You simply have a beautiful, picture perfect family, Bonnie." Nora says.

Bonnie and Damon look at one another, knowing their dark pasts, and decline to comment on the truth of how they got to where they are, how they became the good friends that they are. Instead they both revel in the idea that either of them can have a happy ending, after what they have both been through and they take the comment and soak it in and say "Thank you." In unison. They smile at one another, and take their girl in to her party to enjoy the rest of the day that is all about her.

* * *

Marcel and Rebekah were ttc for over a year, for those who don't know TTC is _trying to concieve_

 **A/N Bonnie and Damon are building.** ** _Kai_** **is nowhere near out of the picture! The conflicts are far from over. Did you like the Bamon fluff? What did you think of this chapter, and what do you think is coming?**


	10. Strawberries

**HIS MUSE**

 **Chapter 10 - Strawberries**

 **Chapter rating M - sexual situations.**

 **A/N- I don't know that many still keep up with this story, but a couple notes. One: Kai refers to Bonnie and Mona as Bobbie and Mina in his therapy sessions. Two: Bonnie and Mona and Damon are happy. Things can't stay calm for too long. I know it's been a while since an update, but I don't plan on leaving any stories incomplete. I just take longer breaks on stories with less traffic. I'm writing a lot of stories, which include some that aren't on the website. I'm still very much in love with this story, and I appreciate the requests to update, so this is for you. I will try to update** ** _took me by surprise this week too._** **I hope you like this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Six months post attack**

Los Angeles, Addiction and Abuse Rehabilitation and Healing Center

Six months progress: Parker, Kai

Kai and Nora stare at one another for about ten minutes before she has to ask the question again.

"Kai, when you think about Bobbie and Mina, who's face pops into your head first?"

He remains silent.

"We've been meeting twice a week for two months. You have been showing great progress. Why are you so quiet today?"

He remains silent.

"Okay, I'll just end our session-"

"No. Don't. I will talk. To answer your question, Bobbie's face pops into my mind first. In all honesty, Mina was a mistake. I love my daughter, don't get me wrong. But, the way she was conceived was the downfall of our relationship."

"Tell me Kai, what happened that changed, or shifted your relationship?"

"Off record?"

"Kai, this meeting is all on record. It's conducive to the healing and rehabilitation process. So it's up to you, if you choose to tell me. But it's strictly Doctor/patient confidentiality."

"So no one will know, except you?"

"Correct Mr. Parker."

"Okay. Uhhh, I've never told anyone this or admitted it out loud, and I'm pretty sure Bobbie, also never admitted it, but..." Kai went on to explain how Mina was conceived. Then, after he was finished, Nora was speechless. She didn't let her face show her shock, but she was inwardly appalled. She didn't pass judgement on Kai, because he was her patient, and she has seen so much improvement in him, and his efforts to move in a positive direction.

"Thank you, Kai for sharing. That was very brave of you. I know it takes courage. You have shown so much improvement. I'm confident, that you are moving in the right direction, towards eventually leaving the facility."

"That's the thing Doc. I was hoping I could get approved at my sixth month mark."

"Well Kai, six months is your first evaluation. We usually don't release anyone one first evaluation unless it's into the custody of another responsible adult."

"Which is my dilemma doc. The people I need to talk to, I haven't heard from in a few weeks."

"Well, Kai, when we have confirmation, that someone is willing to take full responsibility of you, we can set up a meeting. Then we will have to do an exit examination. Five of five doctors, must approve your request. If even one doctor denies it, you have to wait until your next evaluation."

"Okay, I will use my resources this week doc, to try and get a hold of my people."

The beautiful Doctor looks at her watch, "Okay, well your time is technically up. Mr Parker, lately we don't have to stretch things, you've been very open and welcoming of me to your person. You are really showing great improvement."

"Thanks doc."

"Kai, stop being so hard on yourself. You're doing quite well."

He nods his head and leaves the room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Date Night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damon, are we there yet?"

"Relax Kitten. I told you, we are almost there."

"So is it necessary to shield my eyes with your hands still. Just guide me hand in hand and trust I'll keep my eyes closed."

"Fat chance, you are worse than Mona. I can't trust you to wait for anything. You're impatient, and you peak at the first chance."

Damon guides Bonnie through a large open space, where long grainy strands tickle her legs, and the the breeze is so slight, it lightly compliments the warmth of the sun on her skin. Somewhere in the crop field of the valley, Damon took Bonnie away for the day. They left Los Angeles and headed for the quiet and peaceful outskirts of the county of LA, in the San Bernardino county lines.

"Okay, Professor Salvatore. Whatever you say."

"You know what it does to me, when you call me that." Bonnie turns to Damon who is leading her from behind and puts her lips to his kissing gently. "Don't try to bribe me with a kiss. I'm not removing my hands."

"Ugh. You're so imperious"

"No I'm not. You're referring to me being a dictator, I'm nothing of the sort. I do, however need to be extra cautious as you are a rule breaker."

She smiles as they continue to walk. After a few more minutes they stop. She grabs his hands and holds on. "Are were there yet?"

"Yes kitten. We are here." He removes his hands and she becomes speechless. There in the middle of the beginning stages of a corn field is a blanket set in an open area, at sunset.

The sun setting hits the green and yellow hues with a tad bit of a pink backdrop. A bottle of wine and two glasses, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Which he learned we her favorite one night when they played with strawberries and fudge.

 _(Flashback New York)_

 _Bonnie and Damon had been in New York for a week for her award ceremony. Damon took both Bonnie and Rebekah as apprentices, but Rebekah being a high risk pregnancy only stayed for a couple of days for the workshop, and award ceremony. The remaining four days Damon and Bonnie spent together, looking for inspiration in the Big Apple. The last night, they decided to celebrate over dinner. They had one too many glasses of wine, so when they got back to the hotel, Damon walked Bonnie to her room, and he never made it back to his room. They ordered champagne and strawberries to finish their night._

 _"I'm so proud of you, Bonnie. You amaze me every day."_

 _"Thanks, you are..." She hesitates, as the liquor slurs her speech. "Such an inspiration to me, Damon. I love you." She tells him as she looks him in the eyes._

 _"What did you say?" They meet eyes and she doesn't hesitate._

 _"I said I love you, Damon."_

 _"I love you too, Bonnie. You mean a lot to me." She suggestively looks at his lips while she licks hers. "You're funny Bennett. I have my eye on you."_

 _She smiles and giggles._

 _"Bonnie, I don't think I've seen you drink since the night of Kai's exhibit."_

 _"Yeah, I-uhh. Don't make it a habit to drink. Terrible things used to happen to me when I drank."_

 _He swallowed, and looked at her heavy. He wanted to smash the glass with his hands, until he saw her pick up a strawberry and dip it in the melted chocolate, then take it into her mouth slowly, touching her tongue, and not so carefully spilling onto her chin. She had no idea he was watching her. She bit the strawberry sensually because she was inebriated. He watched her eat maybe three or four strawberries before he spoke._

 _"You like strawberries?" He asked as he carefully watched._

 _"They are my favorite." She smiles. "I'm sorry for hogging them. Come here, try it."_

 _Damon walked slowly to her and grabbed a strawberry, just as he was going to bite it... "No silly. You have to dip it in the chocolate. Like this..."_

 _She dipped it slowly, then raised it to his mouth. He watched her as she watched him, while he bit it. Not taking his eyes off of her. The tension was thick, so she broke it by being funny. The third strawberry, she tipped it on his nose. "Oh really, Ms. Bennett? Like that?"_

 _"Like that." She said smiling, then biting her lip._

 _Damon lifted his finger and wiped the chocolate off of her chin, then sucked his finger._

 _"Ummm."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"I'm not... you know why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _She grabbed his face and licked his nose. Then she unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it down his arms. Another strawberry was dipped in chocolate, then traced on his chest. She licked it off. Damon watched her. It had been over a month since their one and only sexual encounter. This woman was doing things to him that was putting him at her mercy._

 _Damon grabbed a strawberry and dipped it, then he laid her back and drizzled the chocolate over her belly button after he had her remove her shirt. His tongue did devilish things to her midriff. Bonnie moaned from just feeling him touch her skin. They played with the strawberries for a while._

 _"Your good with your tongue."_

 _"I really am. In multiple ways." He had suggestive eyes, but they were serious and deep, and intimidating._

 _Bonnie grabbed the last strawberry and put it to his lips to bite, and as his sunk in she put her mouth to it as well to bite, and the strawberry disappeared into someone's mouth, it was never clear who really ate it, because they both shared the remnants of what was left of it, as their tongues connected in a kiss. A soft, sensual, dance of the tongues._

 _"I'm sorry, I can go back to my room." He said._

 _"Don't you dare." She said pulling his body to hers. Her mouth became greedy for him. "Don't go, please. Stay the night with me."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I've never been so sure of anything." She was biting her lip and he was looking at it licking his own. He pulled her lip out of the grip of her teeth with his own lips. Then he took her body passionately._

 _"I'm nervous, I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Damon, I told you, you don't have to handle me with such care. I'm a tough girl, I can handle you."_

 _"I know, I just- I only want to make you happy."_

 _"You do Damon. You make me the happiest woman."_

 _"You make me the luckiest man, I can't see myself with anyone else, Bonnie." He looked at her like he was so sure of what he was saying._

 _"Me either."_

 _"Really? It's not just the alcohol talking?"_

 _"No Damon. I really want to try this, me and you."_

 _"And Mona." He says._

 _She smiles, "Yes, me, you, and Mona." They look at each other a few minutes. "Now less talking and more touching."_

 _"You want to see how good I am with my tongue now?"_

 _"Oh baby." She closes her eyes as he slithers down her body._

 _(End Flashback)_

She looked around a while, searching for a crack in the sky, but she couldn't find it. He was proving to be too good to be true. "Damon, this is absolutely beautiful. Why are you so good to me?"

"I'm not doing anything you don't deserve. I told you Bonnie Bennett, I will show you, the life you deserve. You've given me so much. You deserve to smile everyday." His gentle demeanor off set his secretly, rough, and painful past.

"Hmm." She gives a suggestive hum, and looks off to the distance. Her energy is different than her facial expression. She looks happy, but her energy gives off a colder vibe.

Damon walks behind her and rubs warmth up and down into her shoulders. He brings his mouth to her ear and speaks quietly, " Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing babe." She brushes it off.

"Don't insult me. You don't think I know you by now. Your body language, your energy, your words, your facials, your mind. Don't do that to me, okay? We are too good to each other to start lying now."

"That's just it Damon. Nothing is wrong. And I know... In my life, that is not normal. Okay. Things don't go well for me, and the fact that the last sixth months of my life have been drama free, and even the best six months of my life, I just know something terrible is about to happen. I can feel it Damon. My life is due for a downfall."

"No it's not. I won't let it happen, neither will you. Between the three of us, we have so much happiness to make up for, we'll be up to our ears in it." He said joking with her. She loved how he included Mona in talks about them.

"I love you so much. I don't know what my life would be like right now, Damon, if you and I never met."

"It doesn't matter. We met, for a reason. I love you more than anything, and I will spend every day showing you." He kissed her as he sat them down. After he pours a couple of glasses of wine they feed each other strawberries. Bonnie becomes frisky.

Bonnie's straddles Damon, with her dress on while she kisses his neck.

"Baby, what are you doing? It's broad daylight?"

"I know. But how can you blame me? We've only had a sexually active relationship for two months. I'm addicted to you." Her soft lips send the message to his nerves.

"What- whoa, Bon..." He rendered breathless as she unbuckled his pants.

He was pushing through his pants already, so when she helped him to spring free, she lifted herself up and pushed her panties to the side. Once he felt her at the tip of his manhood, he gulped. "Do you want me to stop baby?" She speaks into his mouth, as his eyes roll to the back of his head. His mouth opens, and she breaths in and out of his mouth, letting her panting excite him.

"God, you know I can never say no to you! Mmm." He grunts as she slowly slides down him. "Fuck. Bonnie."

"Yes, say my name. I love it." She nibbles on his ear in between moans.

"Bonnie, your so... Wet." She works him slow and steady.

"That's what you do to me. I've been waiting to feel you all day."

She turns him on with her need for his body, because it makes him feel like less of a pervert for needing her just the same. "I can't fault you for that." He says breathing heavily.

After he grunts a couple of times, he helps her motions by putting his hands on her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck then she grabs a strawberry, rips off the stem and puts it in between her teeth and moves towards his mouth. Knowing strawberries are an aphrodisiac for Bonnie, he follows her lead and bites the strawberry. Until their tongues meet and tango again.

They both come to their peaks and Bonnie stays on top of him a while. She looks in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asks her "You have a strange look in your eyes."

"Professor Salvatore?" She moans.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Mmhmm."

She bites her lip and nods her head, and he springs back to life with her calling him that. Her looking at him, her biting her lip, her clenching her muscles, did it quickly. He flipped her over on the blanket. "My turn."

 **~OXO~ Play Date ~OXO~**

Some of the mommies sat at a park and relaxing while their kids played on the jungle gym. Bonnie was meeting Jo there with the twins and Mona, she was coming from class with Damon, and Nora had already been there. As she walked up she noticed Mona's smile right away.

"Hey, how was class?" Jo asked her.

"Great. I can't believe I'm actually enrolled at the university. Being Damon's apprentice really pays off."

"Yeah well, as long as you like it I love it," Jo said.

"How about you Nora, how did you like school?" Bonnie asks.

"Sheeeesh, I feel like I'm never finished with school. As a doctor, we literally are always in a class of some sort, whether it's learning new regulations, or theories, methodology, it never ends. I could literally quit my job and relieve myself of the headache. But I do love what I do."

"Yeah helping people cope with stress and rehab when you think you need it yourself."

"Every doctor's life." Nora laughed. "That's right, you went to medical school Jo. If you don't mind my asking, why did you stop?"

"I finished school and I began working, then my kids became my priority. Which, that works for me, not every mom. But I love my children and I don't have the patience to let anyone else raise them, if that makes any sense what-so-ever. I'm lucky my husband can take care of us."

"Makes perfect sense. Luckily, EmLou stays home with Liam. Which works for us. We instill what type of person we want him to be while she's home with him. What about you Bonnie, what is the profession you want to get into?"

"Ahh, I want to be a writer, which would allow me to be home with Mona most of the time. Well at least for now. If, it ever becomes demanding, then I would probably have to hire Jo to tag along. Haha, just kidding. I'd probably hire Someone to travel with me. I have been approached by several women's groups, to be a motivational speaker though. I am considering it. I felt good out there telling my story. But as for writing, honestly, I'm not looking into doing big things, right now. I'm a small fish in a large pond. Right now Damon is really helping me perfect how to tap into my creativity. Also, I'm enjoying helping him work on his book, I'm learning so much."

"Damon Salvatore, that's right. You snagged that gorgeous man. You two would make beautiful babies. I mean Mona is an absolute doll, gorgeous as she can be, I know her father is not Damon, but she looks like you. And well, you're a previous model, so enough said. To gorgeous people making beautiful babies so the world can dote on them."

"I never gave thought to other babies, honestly. I've still got to deal with Mona's father, and the disastrous relationship we had. I'd love Mona to have him in her life, but he's got something's to work on in his life."

"Wow, so does she get to see him at all?" Nora asked.

"She hasn't seen him in few months. Uhh, it wasn't my idea, it was the idea of Mona's therapist, and I just... Don't want to argue about her well-being. She has seen more than any four-year-old should have ever seen." Bonnie's eyes immediately water. "I loved him, with everything in me, and it was so emotionally and physically draining. And she saw it all. I can't subject her to such violence and danger."

"I understand, as a mother I would feel the same way. As a doctor, in the field of Psychotherapy, I always have to look at the other side. I'm like a defense attorney to a guilty criminal. It's hard. I can't take a personal look at my patience often, mostly clinical, but my brain works differently than most doctors. I can take a personal Eval and not make it personal, or clinical. Almost like a subjective view point."

"Do you ever, develop close relationships with your cases?" Jo asked.

"Not at all. But it's hard not to see them as innocent people sometimes. I'm very new at this. Pretty soon everything will be more black and white and I will grow out of this grey phase. New doctors tend to operate or think along a middle ground, because they haven't enough cases to really assess the experience instead of the story. I've got to learn to stop looking at them as individuals and start looking at them as cases. It's not as easy as it would seem."

"Sounds tough, having to care for, but not care for a patient. How do you deal with it?"

"Still finding my way as a doctor. For example, when you have a patient,whom is looked at as a sociopath, but no doctor will stick with them long enough to diagnose them."Then it becomes your job, as the new kid on the " _Doctor block_ " to figure it out. I know I'm being tested."

"You'll get it though. It takes a while, but it'll happen." Jo told her.

"So back to you and Damon, any plans for marriage or...?

"I've never thought about it. I'm just finally being able to enjoy him. Our relationship was so fragile and delicate because I was worried about my ex, that I didn't realize Damon and I were falling for each other. Before I knew it he was my best friend, and before I knew it my lover. And he is so amazing with Mona. He's magic with her, it's so natural to him. Not like my ex, who didn't even want to be a dad 90% of the time and locked me and my daughter in our condo all of her life. Without toys or freedom. It was ... I'm just happy that it's over. We are safe now, and I don't have to sleep afraid for my life. I'm sorry Jo."

"What, pft. You know my feelings about it. Im happy you got out when you did."

"Why apologize to Jo?"

"Oh, my ex is her brother."

"Oh ouch. That's tough. To be honest, EmLou dated my brother. That's how we met. Granted it wasn't the biggest family welcoming at Christmas for a while, but non-the-less, things are good with our families now. After almost a decade together." She sighs and becomes sullen.

"Wow so you slept with the same person as your brother? That's like me and Bonnie getting married."

"Wow, that's funny." Bonnie said. "What matters is you have the person that makes you happy."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's difficult right now. But like every couple we hit a bit of a bump. I'm sure we'll get through it."

"Hey we are always here to talk, or drink. Just give me the heads up and Alaric will sit with the kids at home and do game night and we can meet for drinks."

"That would be amazing actually. I can't remember the last time I didn't drink alone."

"Let's do it, let's meet up for drinks Saturday. Dress up for no reason and go drink and dance."

"Uhhh. I guess I can talk to Damon."

"Done deal." Nora says. "Mary Louise owes me for every Saturday she leaves Liam and I alone."

"Okay, don't flake on us Bonnie. I know you and Damon are in the puppy love phase, but you can pull yourself out of his arms for one night, he and Mona can hang with Alaric and the kids."

"Very funny Jo." She laughs, knowing it's hard for her to drag herself away from him.

 **~oOo~ Bonnie and Damon ~oOo~**

"Here, taste this sauce." He says pulling it to her lips slowly.

"Mmm." She licks her lips savoring the garlicky goodness. "Baby, this is amazing. I love cooking with you, and your spaghetti sauce is the best."

"You have some on your..." He licks it off of the corner of her mouth.

"I need to check on my garlic bread."

"Mona's gonna be happy, it's her favorite. This time I'll make sure to get pictures of it." Damon lifts Bonnie onto the cabinet after she takes her garlic bread out, and stands between her legs looking in her face.

"No kitchen sex when Mona's home."

"She's outside in the backyard, playing in the sand box. You can see her if you just look over my shoulder. The window is huge. The gate is securely locked."

"Yes, I need to go bring her in and wash her up for dinner."

"Fine, get my girl and bring her to me. I'll wash her up and you can make the plates, since you are so good at it." He laughs at her.

Then she brought her in and as he washed her hands he continued conversing with his girlfriend.

"So you want to have a girl's night?" He smiled at her.

"Something like that."

"What does girl's night consist of? Dressing up, getting dolled up, looking available?"

"Haha, of course not, none of us are available. Are you getting jealous?"

"No. Of course not. I think it's cute. Watching you get dressed up and leave, only knowing you'll be back in my arms. I kind of like knowing other men will look but that your heart belongs to me. It makes me feel like the luckiest man on Earth."

"Well, I'm the lucky one, that gets to come home to a good man, that loves me, and treats me right. And I'm sure, you and Mona are going to have fun with Alaric and the kids."

"Me and my girl?" He smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll manage. Her and papa D have fun together all of the time. Did I ever tell you I love that she calls me that?"

"Several times, Papa D."

"God, I love you." He says before kissing her temple.

"I love you more, and I can't wait to see you."

"You haven't left yet, silly."

"I know, but still, I can't wait to leave, have some fun, then come home, to you and Mona. I imagine it will be one of the best feelings in life, missing someone, and having them back in your arms."

"Anytime your in my arms is a good feeling."

They embrace lovingly and finish cooking dinner. "Well don't think I'm finished with you tonight. We have a dessert date when Mona is done with her bath and bedtime."

"Okay, What's for dessert?" She asks with coy smile.

"Strawberries and whipped cream. Lots of strawberries."

* * *

"Kai, this is a surprise. You rarely mention your brother Luke. I'm surprised to hear he's going to be willing to take responsibility for you for the next six months."

"What Doc, I told you he was my manager?"

"Yes, but you rarely mention anyone other than Bobbie and Mina in your sessions. "

"Its okay, you can talk to him about what he knows about me. As I'm to assume we have to do therapy with him for the next six months."

"Yes, and your release isn't approved yet. You still have to meet with the board, prove your mental stability."

He approaches the doctor slowly. Comes close to her, a distance probably considered unprofessional. "Doc, you said it yourself. I've grown, and I've gotten better. I just want to know my daughter, okay. Don't take the chance away from me. I'm a deserving father, regardless of my past. You said so yourself."

His proximity to her made her slightly uncomfortable. His presence was a bit dominating.

"Mr Parker, as I've said before it's not up to me entirely. You have to convince five of five doctors, that you are rehabilitated. I'm merely your therapist."

He flashed his boyishly handsome smile at her and felt like a sucker for a minute. She cleared her throat and moved away from him.

"Sorry Doc. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You should leave Kai. I have to go through your file and prepare it for the board."

"Sure thing Doc. See ya Monday."

She nodded and briskly excused him before she caught her breath again. Either he is very charming, or he really was a sociopath of the quietest variety.

Kai walked to make a phone call, he had to always speak carefully as everything was heavily monitored. Even if they were told they had privacy, Kai always believed he was being watched by his doctors. So he smiled, and waived, and played his part... Verywell.

"Luke, you need to have your shit together. I need you clean for a few days. Okay? No bullshit, just hold it together until this meeting is over with. And look decent, please. Have Liv pic out your outfit."

"You ready for this? Don't you think you need too little more help?"

"Really, you telling me I need some help, you fucking have nerve. I'm clean. I've been sober, what about you?"

"Not by your own choice Mal, how you going to maintain when you get out?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to do what I have to do. I'm gonna get my daughter back."

"Your crazy, trying to take her from her mother."

"Maybe I'll get Bonnie too, you never know."

"I doubt it."

"What, I'm better, Lucas. I'm not the same man I was."

"That's all good big bro, tell that to her new boyfriend."

"What the fuck? Boyfriend? Who the fuck is he?"

"Some dark haired guy with blue eyes. I don't know. I've seen him at Jo's house hanging out with Ric a few times. He had Mona with him once, while Bonnie was gone with Jo they look close too."

"What was his name Lucas?" He demanded.

"I don't remember, Damian, or something."

Kai felt like smashing the phone against the table. He looked around and saw a few doctors staring at him, "Okay baby bro. Sounds good." He spoke loudly, then he lowered his voice, "And like I said, clean it up. I'm determined more than ever to be out of here. "

Kai's wheels were turning. No wonder Bonnie had kept herself away. She had also allowed another man to raise their daughter. He told her that as long as he was alive, another man would never have her, and he meant it. He walks to his room and looks himself in the mirror.

"Oh Bonnie Bennett. You still haven't learned, I ain't going nowhere. Not without what's mine."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** **Kai Kai Kai... Tsk tsk should he get to see his daughter?**

 **HAPPY BAMON, will it last?**

* Hope you liked the update, I have somethings planned for this story, hopefully its still on the radar for some of you **(:**


End file.
